Black gray and white, welcome to my world
by Devoid Of Color
Summary: * 14Amy-chan and I DeathlyJester have created this account to just have our story in one place...and due to certain things...Any way this is a story about Amu. A 16 year old girl, who's living a life of black, gray and, whites. What'll happen when she meets a boy named Ikuto, who tries to bring the color back.
1. Chapter 1

Deathly Jester: OKAY! Here is the re-make of the story 'black grey and white, that's me world' ! I'm really sorry bout the first time I tried to write it...I was really stupid.

Ikuto: Yes you were.

Deathly Jester: ...You know I can kill you of at will...Right?

Ikuto: ...

Jester: A lot better ^w^ and way I don't own Shugo Chara at all. Some Japanese people do.

-Amu's POV-

I woke up from the nightmares of my past with cold sweat running down my freezing neck.  
I looked over to my alarm clock to see what time it was. _5:32 Am_oh...Just great. I though getting out of my bed and walking over to my dresser, trying to forget my dream I had just dreamt.

After I had opened my dresser and pulled out my new school uniform I had fallen onto the floor. My reason: I slipped on my black stockings I 'Have' to wear to school.  
After I had gotten dressed in the black, white, and grey plaid skirt and put on my short black shorts under them I put on the white button up shirt that had the school crest on it and over that the black long sleeved jacket. And the tie that had the same patter as the skirt but it had the school crest on the bottom of it; I was than ready from the first day of my new high school life. Joy.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get some food and my pills. No not drugs like meth but real medicine that 'will help me'.

After about five minutes of thinking on what to eat, I decided on: an apple and some orange juice!  
When I was done eating I saw if I didn't leave for school, now I'd be late. And we all know you don't want to be late on your first day of school!

Yeah but I'm a new transferred kid that happened to pop out of no where in the second half of the school anyway. Off to my new life in heck.

Deathly Jester: I'm really sorry bout the short chapter but I gota get to my other stories if not I fear all the fans that are planning to kill me 0.0 Soo as they said in a movie who's name I can not spell 'I'll be back!'

GOD BLESS!


	2. Chapter 2

Deathly Jester: Okay this is Amys chapter! I wonder how she wrote it so fast 0.0

Ikuto: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT I WANT TO SLEEP!

Jester: Ya know what? SHUT YOUR FACE IT'S ABOUT 12:22 WHERE I'M AT AND I WANT TO SLEEP TO SO SHUT UP!

-Amu's POV-

I walk down the completely bland street, void of life or anything that might signify it. Here I am, a senior transferred in a new school in a schoolyear that's half-over! What a life…

I walk up the tiresome hill and get to the bland school. It is filled with bland people, all wearing the same boring clothes. Someone bumps into me.

"Watch it!" I yell at them. I'm already in a bad mood from the nightmare that woke me up this morning.

"Sorry, your highness" a sly voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a boy. He's just as bland as the others, but his face had a sneaky undertone to it. Almost like a cat. His eyes are a deep, dark grey to me, and his hair only two shades lighter. He wore his collar loose and no tie. He seemed cocky.

Without a word to the boy, I stalk off. Something about that boy irritates me. I have a bad feeling

God bless


	3. Chapter 3

Deathly Jester: Sorry bout the really late updates. Schools being a butt...again. Don't get me wrong I LOVE school...Just not home work.  
Any way here's chapter whatever...I need a nap.

Oh and if you have any questions you can go onto my profile and look me up on facebook.

I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA...ME OR AMY-CHAN!

Turns out that bad feeling I had was me not getting a lot of sleep. But aside of that I couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired man who bumped into me.

"AMU!" I heard someone yell.  
I looked over and saw my child hood friend Rima. She was a smaller girl. But it's only because Rima was born a weeks or two early. I didn't mind at all though. Her small size served as a great arm rest.

Just kidding! Any way I saw her run up to me panting and gasping for breath. "I didn't know you were going to be here on time! I mean I though you'd come in a week or two because of your...well you know but anyway I asked to have the same classes with you at the same time! AND! The vice-principal said YES!" Rima said. Really hyper, and fast all while jumping up and down on my shoulders.

"Really? That's really cool! I can't wait. I haven't really been in a school for a while...About 5-7 years...I still can't wait for school to start! And because I have all my classes with you I'll just fallow you around. That way I don't get lost ya know?" I said with a goofy grin.

"Out of my way you low lives!" I heard someone yell from behind me.  
I turned my head to see-

Deathly Jester: Hope you have a fun time writing the next chapter Amy Anyway I got to go eat now...Dinner!

DJ

God bless.


	4. Chapter 4

Deathly Jester: So sorry bout the really late updates I've had a lot of work from school house work and anime club and just a few weeks ago I gota boyfriend! Yeah : ) I'm really happy but I'ma try and update as soon as I can So please forgive me for late updates hope you like Amy's Chapter and God bless

~~~Amu's POV~~~

I couldn't believe it. Some short stack was ordering me around like it was nobody's business! Well, I wasn't going to take any of _that_! "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to stand here" I snapped at the girl. Why she was wearing a boy's uniform, I don't know…

"Tadase" Rima stated. Her glare was cold, but that was normal in her light grey eyes. "Tell me, why would the prince of the school walk among the 'low-lives'?"

Prince? She did say 'prince', right? As in, a boy? I did a double take. The super-light eyes were too big, and-apparently his-hair was super light, but even I could detect hair spray.

"I said out of my way you low lives" the boy stated again, this time, I could detect some laughter. Why was he laughing?

"And you heard what I said, I see no reason to repeat myself" Rima's expression was stone cold, but I could see a spark behind her eyes. She was having fun?

"RIMA-CHAN!" a new boy came behind Rima and used her for an armrest. I braced myself for the blow-up by backing up. Several feet.

"What is it, Amu?" Rima asked as if nothing were wrong. As if some guy with long, dark hair wasn't leaning on her, something she would blow up at me for when we were younger. This guy looked almost like a girl, but not like 'Tadase'. I mean, if he cross-dressed, he could pull it off. "This is my boyfriend, Nagi" Rima pointed up at the guy leaning on her. "That's why I'm not ripping his arm off right now."

I didn't doubt it. High school had enough kicks for now to last me awhile, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

Deathly Jester: Sorry bout the late update but life has been busy and I have 4 other stories up that I need to manage as well but I hope you guys and girls understand thanks

I Don't Own Shugo Chara at all if I did it might not be as good as it was now ^w^

-Amu's POV-

Okay so in the time I've been gone Rima got a boy friend. He's got long black hair and pale fair skin. Not too bad Rima, not too bad. I thought to my self and as I was 'checking him out'. It turns out that he had been asking her out about a year after I left school. She finally said yes 2 years ago. Wow...two years of dating the person.

"Well okay hi I'm Amu. I was Rima's friend back in the day." I said extending my hand.

"Hi. You can just call me Nagi. Rima has told me a bit about you...And I'm sorry." He said shaking my hand.

"Well I hope we can get along well Nagi." I said with a clam smile.

"Well Amu I'd like you to meet some of my other friends I've made over the years." Rima said walking away "But first Amu we might want to get you to your locker and get to class...we've only got about 5 minutes to do than so lets run!" Rima yelled as she grabbed my left hand/arm running as fast as she could.

( In the class room )

I was almost panting because that girl can run. She was able to get me to out our lockers in about a minute and get our stuff we'd need for the class, manage to get a hold of my arm again and we were off again in a running sprint.

"Rima, why couldn't we have just walked?" I said stretching my arms over my head.

"Well it was fun to drag you around like I used to. It brings up memories for me being able to be with you again. But...Do you think it'll happen again?" Rima asked with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I hope not. I should be okay for a while, I think. bBut any way let's not think about it for now...uh...where do I sit Rima?" I asked scratching my head in confusion.

I saw Rima laugh a little bit after that comment. "By me, duh. You will in each class. You can thank me later- well, now will do." Rima said giving me the 'smile' she gives.

"Thank you Rima." I said giving her a quick hug. And than we both walked to our seats right as the teacher walked in.

( After school- parking lot. )

"So Amu this isthese are my friends Utau and Yaya. Yaya, Utau, this is my old friend Amu." Rima said point them out to me.

Utau had a really nice light hair color and boy was her hair LONG! I mean it was down to below her waist. She was about my height. She looks nice. Yaya was a bundle of crazy energy! I mean I swear she was going to start bouncing off the walls soon and break something. Yaya had short hair that was kept in to pig tales by a dark ribbon. She was about Rima's height and seemed nice as well.

"HI! I'M YAYA! YAYA LIKES YOUR HAIR COLOR!" Yaya yelled while trying to eat a lollipop that came out of no where.

"Uh Yaya I think you've had too much sugar, you need to put the candy down, and stop yelling!" Utau had yelled at Yaya causing her to burst into tears and roll on the parking lot.

"Yaya...You need to get off the ground and stop crying right now...Or I will take your candy and burn it." Rima threatened Yaya.

Yaya got off the ground and stopped crying in a millisecond and guarded her lollipop.

"Good girl." Rima said.

"Well Amu it's nice meting you. I'm Utau as Rima said. I know this is outta the blue but would you like to come over and sleep over with Yaya, Rima, and I tonight? I think we could get to know you a little bit better that way." Utau asked me while staring at Yaya who was hiding her candy behind her back, glaring at Rima.

"Yeah Amu I think that would be fun!" Rima said while Yaya's eyes had gone large with excitement.

"Uh...Sure. Yeah I think that would be fun!" I said with a smile.

'I've made friends. Mom. Dad. I think you'd be proud of me.' I thought as we got into Utau's car and drove to her house.

Deathly Jester: Hope you liked the chapter. Next up is Amy...I hope she can manage.

God bless

-Deathly Jester


	6. Chapter 6

Deathly Jester: wow two chapters in one day O.o has that ever happened?

Amu: I don't think so...no

Ikuto: It because you're lazy Deathly.

DeathlyJester: * glares * Ikuto do you like being able to use your legs?

Ikuto: I'll shut up now.

DeathlyJester: Good boy ^w^ Amy nor I owns Shugo Chara...If we did things may not be as sane or very good...

~~Amu's POV~~~

"No" I bluntly stated.

"Yaya says it will be fun!" the child-ish teen giggled as she and the others kept pulling me to the dreaded building.

"Come on, Amu. Don't be such a child" Utau scolded. She was a nice person, but she was used to being in charge. How did someone like her become friends with Rima, who is also used to being in charge?

"Amu, we'll do this, then head over to Utau's house" Rima promised me, bringing her foot around to the back of my knees, messing with my balance. As my head swung backwards I could see the building I was being forced into. A karaoke bar.

"How about 'heck no'?" I asked, attempting to escape to Utau's car. I can't sing and Rima knows it. Why did she have to be so pushy about the weirdest things? That's another thing that hasn't changed over the years…

"Forget it" Utau suddenly jerked me back with a force I didn't know she had. It was official. If this girl wanted something, she got it. And right now, she wanted to take all of her friends to the karaoke bar that her brother could get her and her friends into for free. "We'll be in there for two duets, that's it."

"Yaya wants to sing with Amu-chi!" Yaya assisted in dragging me into the building. I watched horrifically as the doors closed behind us, sealing me into my fate.

…/…/…/

"Wow, that sounded awful!" Utau proclaimed, following me out to her car. Well, 'following' is a nice word. They were all chasing me down after escaping the place of torture.

"Amu-chi can't sing!" Yaya pointed out the obvious for the whole world to know.

"It's a shame you couldn't meet Utau's brother" Rima said, taking her sweet time in getting to the car. As if getting away from this place ASAP wasn't a matter of life or death. "He's really nice."

"I don't care, let's just get out of here!" I had enough of everyone bagging on my inability to sing. Utau and Rima sounded great together, like two angels. Yaya sounded better than I did, but that's not much of a compliment. She did sound sweet, though.

Utau finally turned on the car and got us out of there. I could have just melted into the seat with relief. I began feeling better again, so I started listening to girl talk.

"So what's your favorite color?" Utau asked, seeming sweet again. Only now I knew the potential danger within. And the even more pressing danger of the question.

"Uh" I struggled to come up with an answer to the seemingly easy question, but Yaya saved me from having to think about it.

"Did Amu-chi dye her hair because it looks pretty pink?" Yaya asked, always calling everyone by their first names, including herself. For some reason, she just liked talking in third-person.

"That's Amu's natural hair color" Rima saved me before I had a chance to talk. I was really grateful for a great friend like Rima. "And besides, we're here."

I looked outside the car window, and there was the biggest house I had ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Deathly Jester: OMGOODNESS I haven't updated in forever! Blame school, oboe, track and Microsoft word not letting me type =l but I'z working again now so I'z happy again now : )

I don't own Shugo Chara. Only the idea of this fiction.

-Amu's POV-

"Okay so I'll show ya all to my room and we can start poppen some popcorn, and make my older brother drive to the store to get us some pop/soda. Any special pop/soda you guys want?" Utau asked us while leading us through the front door. We all just looked at each other.

"Root beer!" We all said at the same time. That's when we all started laughing really hard again.

"What's with all the laughing?" A really cute guy asked us. He had really dark hair, with eyes that matched. He was really tall, and had perfect skin 0.0 wow.

"Ikuto! You need to drive to mart-wal ( haha funny ) to get us root beer!" Utau said/yelled at him.  
So he's Ikuto. He's kinda hot- AMU pull your self together!

"Okay, okay fine. So who's the new girl? Pink...hair? What, you color it to rebel or something?" Ikuto said petting my hair, he had a smirk on his face that made me what to kill him, and jump him at the same time -.-lll I fail.

"Amu's hair is naturally pink Ikuto!" Rima said slapping his hand away from me; her glare was so strong that it could stop a rapist.

"Tisk tisk. Fine, I'll go get your root beer. You girls want anything else?" Ikuto asked putting on a black coat. And snagging some keys from a key holder.

"Yeah, some chocolate- milk chocolate, popcorn, candy. That's should do us. Thanks Ikuto! I owe you!" Utau said dragging us all up to her room.

-Utau's Room Amu's POV still-

"Wow, your rooms amazing Utau!" I said, eyes wide.

"Thanks. Do you like the color of it? I know some people don't like it." Utau said petting her wall.

"Uh Yeah I love it!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Utau said with a smile. "Any way let's get our bedding set up and pick out some movies!" Utau said again

"Yeah!" We all cheered getting out extra bedding.

-After the bedding's set up.-

"Okay, now that all the bedding's set up, and we've got some movies...let's see if Ikuto came back!" Utau said.

"Wouldn't we hear him come in?" I asked her.

"Nah. We wouldn't hear the door opening or closeing- well when it's Ikuto. He's like a cat. And his room's off a little bit so we wouldn't hear that as well." Utau said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well...Okay! Let's go!" Rima and Yaya said.  
_Mom, dad..I think you'd be proud of me._

DJ: Okay so I'm really tired right now so I'ma stop it here.

R&R please: Amy it's your turn!

God bless you thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

DeathlyJester: Okay this is 14AmyChan's chapter. This is alllllllllllllll her work : ) So any way with out another delay your chapter~

Amy and I don't own Shugo Chara.

-~~~Amu's POV~~~

"Why are we sneaking around your house?" I asked Utau. The lights were out, giving everything around us a darker tone than should be normal. Utau's explanation earlier had been that this was a game. We were 'it' and Ikuto was the 'prey'. Something along those lines.

"We're checking to see if Ikuto's back or not" she replied before she shushed me. I glanced in the direction of Rima or Yaya for some help on this one, desperate to get out of this dark. My eyes darted between the shifting shapes that were all unfamiliar to me. A hand grasped my own and I felt like my heart rate went through the roof! No lie!

"Don't worry" Rima whispered, comforting me in this strange place. "I already checked and their house is safe from anything. Nothing can go wrong here. Nothing can get in or out…" Rima's words comforted me. She is the only one to know about me and my past and all the baggage it has…

"Except maybe cats" a vaguely familiar—and hot—voice hummed from behind. All of a sudden the lights flared on, leaving all of us pretty much blind for the next second or so. My hands had flown to my eyes to prevent damage that could be permanent. Sudden lights were just as freaky as the dark!

"Is the new girl tired?" the same voice cooed from about two inches from my nose. My eyes snapped themselves open to find Utau's brother _waaaaay_ too close to my face. He was in my bubble! No, not even hot guys with gorgeous eyes… and great hair… and a nice face… he looks so cute… AMU! Pull yourself together girl! No one goes in the bubble!

"Ikuto!" Utau shouted, getting the boy to pull his—gorgeous—face out of my bubble. A girl's got to have the bubble! He is so—Amu! Stop right there! Listen to conversation! "First off, you're giving Amu a fever!"

Bad idea to listen to conversation.

"Maybe she can't handle me" Ikuto smirked in my direction, sending shivers down my spine. That boy seems so impossible! Impossibly arrogant. Impossibly sarcastic. Impossibly cute… Amu! Stop going down that path!

"See, you just made it worse!" Utau scolded as she placed her hands around my shoulders. How did they get that tense? This boy was seriously starting to grate on my nerves. "You got the beer?"

"Careful, we don't want any underage alcoholics…" Ikuto warned with the first hint of seriousness I'd seen from him ever since I first laid eyes on him. About an hour ago. You know, he seemed just… more amazing when he showed he could care. But as soon the look of seriousness and caring passed by like a flash, giving way to his sarcastic and teasing ways. How could I tell? He passed the bag to Utau and—once she had them in her grip—he scooped me up and bounded to Utau's room.

"HEY!" I protested as best I could with my eyes shut. "I plead the fifth!" Okay, not so well… "Put me down, cat man!" I did the best I could, okay? I was also pounding him with my fists if that counts for anything.

"Wow, what a way to say thanks…" Ikuto muttered with that underlying tone of mischief. Though the top tone was over exaggerated hurt.

"Thanks for what?" I asked. I kept trying to kick and pound my way down. It's hard to get out of his grip. Dude's got some muscle! Not that I would know… Okay, I guess I pounded on the muscle a bit… Okay, a lot. Can you blame me?

"I just escorted you to your room" Ikuto pointed out. I peeked out of one of my eyes. Sure enough, there was Utau's room right in front of us. I was relieved. That meant the kitty ride was over, right?

"Ikuto!" Utau huffed from the side. I tilted my head all the way back so I could see her. She, Rima, and Yaya were all huffing as if they'd been forced into P.E. overhaul! "Put her down! We're having a slumber party here!"

"That's no way to treat your older brother" Ikuto feigned hurt again as he finally set me down. While I was ecstatic to finally be on the firm ground, I immediately missed the warmth that he offered. Amu, snap out of it! You don't even know him! Well, I don't know him well. Not yet… Am I seriously thinking of getting to know that guy even better? "You girls enjoy, but make sure the cat man doesn't get you in the middle of the night!"

I watched as all three girls' heads tilted to the side. In unison! Tell me that isn't comedic relief right there! Maybe Rima got them all to practice that. She's the comedy queen, you know.

"Who comes up with a name like cat man?" Rima asked. Her tone betrayed her disbelief. Humor, no. Disbelief, yes. It takes a lot to get that girl to laugh.

"Does Iki have a headache or somethin'?" Yaya asked. Now that I look, she's got a lollipop in her hand. How did she get one so quickly?

"Have fun with your sleepover" Ikuto cut off all questions with his trademark smirk and walked back down the hall. I couldn't help but stare at him as he passed by the rest of the girls. I placed my hand on my forehead to realize something.

"Amu, I think you've got a serious case of wind-hair*" Utau stated gravely as I tried to get my hair to return to normal. Utau sighed with an underlying tone of mischief. Somehow, it didn't work for her like it worked for her brother. Yet I feared it all the same. "Rima, Yaya, time to get the hair supplies stat"

"Secured the victim" Rima announced as she latched onto my arm and Yaya bolted into Utau's room, saying something about clips and bows. I looked around to find everyone smiling and having a good time. Utau was already breaking out the root beers.

"Now, girls" she smiled, opening a can of root beer. "Let's get this party started!"

DJ: Okay I hope you like Amy's chapter and I'm getting to work ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

-Amu's POV still. -

Okay...So I'm tied down to a chair. Utau's nice black fluffy chair.

"Okay so Amu...You have nothing to worry about! We're just going to do your hair, makeup, and make you look hot. 'Cause we're going to go to somewhere like McDonalds and eat while looking like we're too rich to even look at the place. It's fun with all the funny amazed looks we get from people." Utau said while laughing her head off.

"Yeah, last time Utau had a random guy come up to her and say 'Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe.' And then when she took the slip of paper that had his number on it, she punched him." Rima said looking at Utau, laughing with her as they remembered the memory.

"And that's the reason we can't go back to Burger King for the rest of the year." Utau said, still laughing hard. Yaya just sat on her bed eating another lollipop...where does she keep getting these!

"But yeah any way, let's get doing your make up Amu!" Utau and Rima said with an evil grin. Kinda like Ikuto. Ya know it looks so much sexier on Ikuto- AMU pull your brain together!

"Okay Rima I need you to get me an eye shadow base. And for eye shadows I'll need about 3-4 colors. I need my dark gray colored, or the gun metal color, my dark navy blue eye shadow, my darker plum and my white eye shadows. And as for brands...Aw what the heck I don't care!" Utau said getting a lot of facial brushes. They were white toward the applicator and a dark color at the bottom. With white writing that said in English 'Bubbi'...Okay.

"Like them? I got them from BubzBeauty . com. (Ps: a real sight for my fav make up person on youtube! You should go look her up.)

"Oh...Okay. SO any what are you doing with my face?" I asked her looking a little scared.

"Oh. I watched one of her older videos called...I think Rainy day make up look or something like that. Any way now Rima thanks for the eye shadows, I need you to now get a pale pink blush and a really pale light pink lip stick. And then that'll be it!" Utau said.

"What can Yaya-chi do for Utau-chi!" Yaya asked her bouncing up and down on Utau's bed.

"You can go into my closet and get a few dresses for Amu to try on. Oh yeah I think my old school uniform dresses should fit her nicely! And if you're wondering the style it's kinda Gothic Lolita looking." Utau said with a big smile.

"I really love Gothic Lolita. My mother would buy me a ton of dresses like that." I said with a smile.

"Back with the lip stick and blush!" Rima said still smirking evilly. "So what kinda dress is Amu getting?" Rima added with the same evil smirk.

"Oh, she's getting my old school uniform from middle school. I sent Yaya to get her one. If you'd like, you can go get our dresses. I think I'll take a blue dress. Not a light blue but from Med.-Dark okay?" Utau asked Rima. Rima just shook her head and went off to the closet. I caught a quick look at it. It was like a MALL inside there! I mean I saw rows of dresses and shirts and pants and shoes and EVERYTHING! I also saw a wall of make up...So that's where Rima got the makeup.

"Yeah, I've spent a few years on it. Most of them are gifts from family or friends. Other stuff was on sale...and others my parents got me for birthdays... You can look at it when were done with eating dinner. I nodded my head okay. *ps: I will be posting the dresses on my profile prob. At the bottom of the page : ) *

"Okay so now I've got to do your lips and then we are done. Wait...are you okay with false lashes?" Utau asked me holding a pack of them. Waving them around in front of my face.

"I don't really care for them at all. They're annoying to take off." I said rubbing my eyes. I saw Utau nod and throw them back in the bin she got them from.

"Okay now open your mouth like this and say ahhhh. " Utau said opening her mouth, demonstrating how to do it. Not like I didn't know already. I did as I was told and she got the lip stick on and put a gloss over it for some reason I didn't pay any attention to.

"Okay now get into the dresses that Yaya got for you to try on. Eh, no just this one. It'll look great on you!" Utau said holding up a knee length dress up to me. "And then we leave!" All three girls yelled in unison. When did Rima and Yaya get here?

At McDonalds~

"Okay I'll have a 'Wild Berry Smoothie'." Utau said. She then pointed to Rima.

"I'll take a Strawberry Banana smoothie." Rima said.

"YAYA WANTS A M&M McFLURRY!" Yaya yelled. I saw the man taking out order's eyes go wide.

"I'll just take a chocolate shake." I said.

After we got all of our shakes we went and sat at a table.

"So much for having dinner!" I said laughing with the girls.

"Any way what all do you guys do here?" I asked looking at them. They had all dome their make-up and wore really nice dresses.

"Well...We get some food and just sit and talk. And laugh at the funny looks we get from people who think 'Wha— what are people who look like a million bucks eating at fast food?' It's so much fun!" Rima said with a grin on. Utau had a face like xD and Yaya...well Yaya was eating her McFlurry. At the speed of light!

"Yaya you might want to slow down before you get a-"I was cut off when Yaya yelled "BRAIN FREEZE!" We all sweat dropped. He~ it's just like in an anime.

"I told you."

"Hey you girls look a little lonely, mind if we join you?" A man about 18 asked us. Who looked dressed up, kinda like us. "Sure why not." Utau said taking another sip of her drink.

So he sat down. Than his other three friends sat down, who happened to be dressed like him.

"Sorry about us looking alike, we just got back from my father's work party." The first guy said with a smile.

"My name is Hikiri. What's yours?" He asked looking right at me.

I felt Utau kick my leg lightly. I looked at her for a split second before I saw her grin. It said 'Let's play around for a few minutes.'

"My name is Amu. What are your friend's names, if I may ask," I said trying to sound flirty. I hit it on an A+!

"I'm Karu." "My name's Tobi." "I'm Kirk." All three of his friends said.

"Well I'm Utau. The girl with the long wavy hair is Rima. And the girl with the pigtails is Yaya. So what are a bunch of good looking guys doing in a place like this?" Utau said smiling a little too sweetly for my liking. I saw the Karu guy answer.

"Were just getting some shakes. Just like you guys." He said with a smile right at Utau.

"What about you girls?" Hikiri asked me.

"Were just here to get something sweet to eat like, you guys. Utau didn't really have anything at her house...Well if you didn't count Iku- never mind~" I said with a slight giggle.

"Iku? Who's that?" Hikiri asked me.

"Oh...he's no one you need to know about. Just forget I mentioned him." I said with a sadist smile and look.

"Okay well if you say so hot stuff." Hikiri said with a smirk. Nah it looked WAY better on Ikuto.

"So anyway, what you girls doing after this?" Kirk asked us.

"Were going back to Utau-chi's place. We're spending the night there." Yaya said eating more of her snack.

"Ne sounds like fun. Can we come as well?" Karu asked us.

"I don't think so." Utau and I said at the same time. This was getting a little out of hand.

"Aw come on, we don't bite, hard." Hikiri said with a smirk. Yeah, only good on Ikuto- AMU get yourself together, these guys are trying to get into the house and into your pants! Well...dress I guess.

"Look we said no already, we've got a lot planed, and we've had it planned for MONTHS. We'd rather not give them up." Rima said in a strong voice.

"Look, were just trying to have a little fun here." Tobi said with a 'what the heck' look.

"We just don't want to be bothered any more. We'd like it if you left us alone." I said my cool & spicy face coming in.

"Well what if we don't want to back off?" Hikiri said grasping my wrist really hard. "And I wouldn't make this a to let you in on something. My dad's a cop. Who do you think he'll believe? Some random girls we just met or his perfect son with great grades? It's always been the perfect son with good grades." Hikiri asked/said us.

"So why don't you girls just come with us. We won't hurt you." Karu told us pulling on Utau's wrist a little bit as well.

"Look I wouldn't do that if I were you. We've got the security footage to prove that you did this." Rima said stern as ever.

"Well, Kirk here works here. He cut the lines for the cameras when we saw you chicks." Tobi said smirking. Oh how stupid were we when we chose the area where no one eating here at midnight.

"SO why don't you just walk out with us, we can play around for a while, that you brats can get back to your party hum?" Hikiri said into my ear, no really his mouth was on my ear. Creep!

"And if you do tell, just remember my dad will believe me." Hikiri said into my ear again, almost biting it. Dude my ears are my weak point.

"Or will he believe the older brother with a video on his phone proving that his so called perfect son was trying to molest a 16 year old teenager and her friends?" Someone said behind us. I turned and saw Ikuto!

"Ikuto." Utau and I whispered scared and shaken. It showed on our faces.

"And what happens when your phone's broken?" Hikiri said trying to kick Ikuto's phone out of his hand, and he was still holding onto me so every time Ikuto tried to attack him, he's pull me in front of him. Cheep movie jerk face. I got fed up with getting thrown around, so I threw my leg backward, right into the place sun don't shine. I didn't hit him that hard. He'll still be able to have kids. Well if he lives through Ikuto.

"OUCH! WHAT THE CRAP!" Hikiri yelled, it got the attention of some of the workers here, they all came over and saw that we were being harassed, well they believed us after Ikuto showed them the video.

"Why were you videotaping them any way dude?" Some worker asked Ikuto.

"I was going to use it agents my sister, the blondie with the long hair in pigtails, when they started to get a little...physical for my liking, so I waited a minute, till I knew I had enough footage of this to show the police." Ikuto said is a worried older brother. They asked for proof that he was Utau's older brother when the both of them showed there drivers license as the last name and address.

"Well we'll call 911. And the can take 'em in for a few hours or so. Any way have a good night all of you." The worker said and walked off, then stopped and turned back "Oh yeah, next time you girls and, you sir come in you can have free fries and a shake." He said with a kind smile turned back and went back to work.

"Okay, let's get back to the house. I'll take Rima and Yaya. Ikuto could you take Amu, she looks this hasn't been her first time being harassed, try to calm her down. She looks really scared, she'll need a strong person to make her feel a little more...safe, although we girls can kick butt, and she'll feel a little better with you. Okay?" Utau said to Ikuto. I was fine with it. I hadn't felt like this for a few years.

"Okay, Amu let's go." Ikuto said taking my hand. After that we walked to his nice ride and drove back to the house.

-RIMA'S POV 12:30 Pm-

"Okay, Rima spill. Why was Amu acting so scared like that?" Utau asked a little worried for Amu.

"Well. When she was about 7 years old, some people broke into her house, three men about 17-20 years old. They killed her parents and raped her older sister Ami. Amu hid in the fire place, because it hadn't been used in a while, or cleaned she was able to rub ashes over her, so she blended in. They never found her. Or knew she was in the house. After the men had taken all the money, gold and, silver they could find. They set the house on fire." At that part the girls all gasped. By now we were in the car and driving home.

"If you want to hear the full story you may want to take the long way Like the super long way I'd like to give Amu and Ikuto some time. She can tell him all about it, and some extra time. Any way after that, I saw the house had been light on fire, I lived across the street. I yelled to my parents and they called 911, they were able to put the fire out, when they went inside, they were about to dismiss the whole family as dead, when they heard Amu crying in the living room. She had a burning piece of wood on her back. It burned into her skin and hurt her nerves right there, so it made her vision suck really bad. After a while she couldn't tell color from color. She told them after about a year that all she could see was black and white. She knew what colors look like, but she can't see them. But now she can't really remember them as well. She knows what some are but she doesn't remember what name they go with. Like her hair color. She knows it pink, but she doesn't remember what pink looks like. Anyway, are you listening to what I'm saying?" I asked them.

"Yeah were listening." Utau said with a little sniffle.

"Yeah Yaya-chi's paying attention." Yaya said. She threw her lollipop out the window and it landed in some random yard.

"So any way, after a while, she started to start having panic attack whenever she gets to scared. She can also start having attacks when she gets to excited. Like as if someone were to oh I don't know...Make her laugh for a really long time to the point where she can't breathe So yeah, she'll start throwing up blood and freaking out really bad. And that's all. Don't tell Amu I told you. I'll tell her to tell you guys." I said taking a break for a few minutes.

"What happened to Amu-Chi after that?" Yaya asked in her wondering tone.

"She was placed into foster care for a while, but all the families were abusive, and physical. She's now considering an adult, my parents told me that they took her in; she's just living in an apartment not too far from my house. They said they were going to tell me about it later that week, but because Amu started today, the just told me," I said. "And that's the end of Amu's story." I said.

-Amu's POV 12:30 PM-

"So how are you feeling Amu?" Ikuto asked me a little worried.

"I'm doing fine." I said trying to forget. I can't have another attack. Not now. Not ever again.

"Here, what about we got to Mart-wal ( xD lol! I sooo own Mart-wal.) And we can get some soda or something that'll make you feel better. How's that sound?" Ikuto asked me again with a slightly worried tone.

I smiled a bit.

"Sound like a lot of fun. You're paying though." I said with a slightly bigger smile.

"Okay I'll pay."

So we drove to Mart-Wal and got some potato chips and some more root beer and drive back to the house.

DeathlyJester: Okay sorry about not updating in a while, I've been bust with a play my town is putting on. SO far I get to beat up on someone, get chased by the guy I like, than I get to nail him (not really hard.) in the shoulder, and then pounce on a guy and try to 'suffocate' him. I'm really liking this play =3


	10. Chapter 10

DeathlyJester: Okay so this is 14 Amy-chans chapter~ I'z hope you like it and you should go check out her account, she's got a LOT of great stories on there : 3

Amy chan nor I own Shugo Chara...yet =3 netnetnetnetnet.

~Amu's POV~

The ride back to the—ahem—mansion was filled with teasing, cokes, and the occasional thrown chip. Of course, I had to pick up every chip I threw at him, so it was only once. But that one time, I got so close to his, um, really, really good-looking face… It almost seemed like it has small degrees of color, not just the normal tones of grey I had become accustomed to over the years…

"It's rude to stare at the driver" his charming—AMU! Get a hold on yourself, girl! Anyways, that's what he told me. I just huffed and turned away, desperately trying to hide my rising blush. "Aww, did I embarrass you?" he asked, but he wasn't looking down on me. The dude was trying to play with me! I don't think I need to tell you that he saw my face. It had to be blue. That was the color your face turned when you blushed, right?

"No!" I retorted, clinging to my tough girl act. I flung my hand inside the potato chip bag, withdrew a chip epically, and munched on it with whatever dignity I had left. Unfortunately, I was unable to completely block out his laughing voice. Part of me wanted to sit there and listen to his laugh forever, but the dominating part proceeded to be embarrassed and scowl at his mockery. I turned my back to him as best I could. We _were_ in a moving car, after all.

It was to my great relief that his house came within sight not a few moments later. However, what I saw in the driveway caused my stomach to drop about a six feet into the ground. Well, it was what I _didn't_ see that caused me to stress out a little. Utau's car wasn't there. The garage was shut and that shade of grey didn't look like light. Everything about the foreign house was cold and seemed empty. Yet that didn't stop Ikuto as he pulled smoothly into the drive. He pressed a button and the garage opened its mouth to allow the car in. I glanced around, eager to spot Utau's car, proof that she was here. It wasn't there. It was official.

I was now at one of my best friend's house with her (HOT) brother. Completely alone.

This was going to be fun. End sarcasm thankyouverymuch. I hopped out of Ikuto's car and tried to close the door firmly without slamming it. Now_that_, I could do. Yet, I couldn't see anything in this darkness. It was all just these jumbled up tones of grey. Then, a flash of white and I was able to see. I glanced all around before noticing the grey blob that I dubbed Ikuto next to a light switch. I mentally face palmed. Of course Ikuto had turned on the light. It wasn't something out of place or anything…

I quickly followed him into the house, closing the door firmly behind me. I didn't want any more tricks or surprises coming for me.

"Why are we watching this again?" I asked, trying desperately not to tremble in fear. It's not that I was _scared_ or anything. Of course not. That would be—omigosh! What was that? I tried not to latch onto his arm, really I did. But it was the closest thing to latch onto.

"Because it's the only show that's on that's not trying to get us to buy something" Ikuto responded calmly, the only emotion on his face being that hot smirk of his. The beginning of the show had been nothing but talk of monsters and demons and exorcisms and death. Silently, I had begged for the theme song to be something happy, but all I got were sharp notes and not to happy pictures rolling by the screen. OMIGOSH!

"Calm down, it didn't actually eat you" Ikuto smirked slightly. If I had half a mind, I would let go of his arm. Too bad it had been scared away when that skeleton ate the crowd! More ghosts and spirits flew in front on the screen. I couldn't help it. His arm was there, and it was holdable. So I held it.

So I wouldn't concentrate on the show (or the fact that I was somehow attached to a really hot guy's arm), I tried concentrating on the room we were in. It was his room, and I wondered how I even let myself come in here. But it was either here or the darkness, so I think my choice was kind of obvious. His room was plain, and he only had a few pictures. He had a few binders and books on a shelf. I wonder what those are for…

My current chair was next to him on his bed. The sheets were flat and dark, but also kind of poofy. It was actually pretty comfortable. Or it would have been had a sharp and overly dramatized intake of breath not interrupted my tuning out of the show.

Without my consent, my eyes snapped back to the television, eager to catch up on what I had missed. Two of the characters were standing with their backs to a wall. The one closest to the wall had covered her mouth and the main girl looked like she was going to scream at any minute. The scene flashed to a bathtub filled to the brim with…

"Is all that the blood from the missing persons…?" one of the characters on screen asked with a shaky voice. I started to feel dizzy. I everything started to go blurry. I managed to focus my sight and hearing onto the television once more, only to find that a horribly pasty white man was coming out of the tub of blood.

The last thing I remember that night was my head hitting something sturdy.

~Ikuto's POV~

Even I had to admit, this show was a little bit too much. I tried tuning the show out by paying attention to Amu: the girl who was too much fun to play with for her own good. Smirking at the impending teasing I was going to _have_ to do, I faced the girl.

But just as I turned to her, her head landed on my shoulder. I really don't know how that happened. One minute, she's hanging onto my arm for dear life and the next, she's flopping around like a rag doll. She didn't die from fright, did she? I turned off the television and then made sure that Amu had a pulse. She did. I guess she only fainted from fright.

Well, I didn't want to take her to Utau's room. What if she woke up in the dark and then screamed bloody murder? That would hurt my ears. So I'll just let her crash here, no problem. Wait a minute, big problem. The girl's on my bed. Where am I supposed to sleep? I can just sit by the bed and sleep there, right? I put Amu down on the pillow and set a blanket over her. It was supposed to be cold tonight. Then I sat down next to the bed and drifted off.

I swear that's what happened.

~No one's POV~

It was about three in the morning. The girls had gotten back hours ago, found Ikuto and Amu and had decided to leave them as they were (but not until after taking some pictures with their phones and giggling about it). All the lights were out and Amu was sleeping on the bed while Iktuo remained seated just next to her. He, too, was under sleep's potent spell.

Amu twisted and turned. Her face, though unconscious, was contorted in pure terror. Her hands were twisted in the blanket's folds, yet they held no comfort for the frightened girl. Hurriedly, her hands went up to her face in a clumsy subconscious effort to protect herself. When that did nothing to ease her nighttime fright, her hands instantly searched for something that could offer protection and comfort. What they found was a sleeping Ikuto.

Upon finding Ikuto, Amu's hands pulled her closer to him in a subconscious effort to not be alone. Ikuto, for his part, was startled awake. It wasn't every day—or rather, night—that you felt two hands pulling at you from behind. Ikuto turned his head sleepily to find out what could possibly have bothered him in his sleep, only to find a frightened and pitiful-looking sleeping girl. She was pretty much curled into a ball except for her hands, which had somehow found him in her sleep.

Groggily, Ikuto removed her hands from around his neck and placed them so she was a completely curled up ball. He started to scoot her more onto the bed so she wouldn't fall off, but her hand instantly flew up to his shoulder and tugged down. Now before you judge him, you should keep in mind that he was half-asleep when this happened and Amu's grip is actually pretty strong.

So Ikuto pretty much got dragged next to Amu's side on the bed, where she promptly held onto him. The one thing Ikuto did notice was that the girl was shaking. Severely. If she'd gotten this tremor from the cold, then there had better be a blizzard outside. Without thinking about, he flopped on his back and slung a protective arm around the quivering girl. As soon as he did, she scooted in closer to his warmth, her shaking having been subdued.

Now in complete subconsiousness, the two cuddled closer together for warmth, Amu still being wrapped in the blanket and Ikuto simply lying on top of the sheets. They remained like that until the morning when sunlight filtered its way to Amu's sleepy eyes.

DeathlyJester: Okay I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter! 'I'll be back with another one...real soon.'-Mark Crilley


	11. Chapter 11

DeathlyJester: Okay now it's my turn =3 netnetnetnet any way I hope you all like it!

DISCLAMER: Okay I see no need in doing this because it's in all my other chapters and this is a FANfiction sight...yeah...

-Amu's POV-

I woke up because sun light is evil. Blinding me, I turned away from it, only to meet something hard, yet warm. It must be Utau. She's got the strength of an Ox...no really, she might look frail but she's not 0.0 trust me. Deciding because she was warm, and I was not, I moved a little closer to her. She wouldn't mind much. Yeah we've known each other for like a week, be in that time we've become really good friends.

"AMU-CHI you were having a sleep over with us! Not Utau's brother!" What? Utau's brother- IKUTO! I passed out due to fear last night! Oh why did we have to watch that show?

"But you guys left her alllll alone last night. When did you even get back hum? Any way Amu's my little strawberry right now so go blow away ~~~~~~~~~~~" Ikuto said blowing at them, than cuddling up to me. I swear I was turning as red as a grape...cause grapes are red right?

I tried to wiggle out of Ikuto's arms. That failed. So I just did what any other girl trapped in a really hot guys arms would do. I bit his ear. He then threw his arm to his ear. I sat up and tried to get out of the room. You know I just hate this little word: TRIED. He pulled me back down and tapped my nose. I crinkled my nose at that.

"Bad strawberry. You don't do that." Ikuto said tapping my nose several more time before he let me go.

I walked out of his room, face strawberry like. I could hear him laughing a little bit as he watched me go.

~ Utau's room.~

"I'm sorry about him Amu. He means well most of the time. But what were you two doing?" Utau asked me, nudging my arm.

"We were just watching some show last night. And I kinda passed out due to fear, and I guess Ikuto didn't want to leave me in here, just in case I got nightmares. So he just let me stay with him. I swear when we were watching TV we sat like a foot apart, I don't know how we woke up like that." I said lying a bit at the end. I do tend to move closer to something warm when I sleep...Only sometimes though.

"Oh...well any way let's get dressed and go shopping!" Utau yelled.

Oh goodness...Not shopping!

-At la shopping mall-

I had been dragged into every teen shopping center. I was somehow carrying 4 shopping bags that held a bunch of clothing in them...for me! I have to admit I looked hot in them ( xD )

"Oh lookey here on what we found boys...Hey remember us?" We all turned back and saw-

DJ: Okay I'ma be evil and leave it here~~~ Amy you're up *_^ ( failed winkey face -.-lll)


	12. Chapter 12

DeathlyJester: Okay this is amy's chapter~~~ And remember, if you review on her story you'll get a cookie! And if you do my you'll get a thanks =]

~Amu's POV~

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting not to sound so exhausted from the two ton bags hanging from my arms. Really, it's not like I didn't want to see them, but I was tired of hauling all these clothes around.

"We were just looking around," Tadase spoke up for his group. Nagihiko was with him, along with some other guy I hadn't met yet. I guess I don't have him in any of my classes. He looked athletic, but also like a childish prankster. His eyes showed evident mischief and his smirk instantly told me he just wanted to have fun. Instant flag raise.

"Good, then you can help us with these," Utau stated, effectively dropping her thirteen shopping bags into the new guy's hands. I was surprised he could carry it all, even more so when the kid kept smiling.

"Wow, Utau," the boy laughed as his arms were weighed down by the multiple bags. "You sure are a slave driver. How about we have a ramen eating contest, loser has to carry winner's shopping bags."

"Oh you want to bet now Kukai?" Utau shot, a mischievous gleam in her eye. I'm no fool. I can tell when there's about to be a showdown. Now was the time for me to slowly start inching my way to Rima to ask what the heck was going on. As the two continued to jab at each other—just saying how the other one was going down, down, down!—I began to make my way over to Rima.

"So what are you doing here, Nagi?" Rima asked, pointedly holding her bags away from the dark-haired boy. I laughed internally. Rima had always been the kind of girl who wanted to do things on her own, without anyone's help. I simply waited for the boy to start floundering.

"I'm checking out some athletic stores. Tadase, Kukai, and I were planning on playing some basketball later," Nagi smiled lightly before plucking three of Rima's bags out of her hands. Rima could only give him a hard-edged stare. I just tried to keep from laughing.

"Basketball?" Rima asked as she tried to grab her bags back. The attempts were always thwarted by the taller boy's constant hopping around. She was getting frustrated quickly. As a friend and a complete athletic fail, I should have stepped in then. But I didn't.

"Then we challenge you, boys versus girls!" Rima finally shouted, grabbing the attention of Utau, Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya. I had already been watching, and now I wanted to run away as fast as my non-athletic feet could take me.

The silence ran so long, I'm pretty sure I could have napped.

"You're on!" Kukai spoke up for the rest of the boys, who shot him looks of death. However, the boy seemed to pay them no heed. "If the boys win, you girls have to pay for our lunches!"

"Making us feed growing boys?" Utau shot at him. I began to sigh of relief. Utau wouldn't go through with th— "So when we girls win, you guys have to carry all our shopping bags for the rest of the afternoon and any more we buy, deal?"

So much for my hope in Utau…

"Deal!" Kukai grinned as he grasped Utau's outstretched hand. I watched my fate seal before my eyes as the two shook hands

Dj: well that's it remember to check out some of my other stories as well as 14AmyChans. She's a wonderful writer!


	13. Chapter 13

_**DeathlyJester: Okay sorry about not updating in a while ^^" Life get's busy with school coming up. Any way I hope this chapter will make up for it!**_

_**Neither Amy nor I own Shugo Chara, or make any money from this story!**_

Amu's POV~

Why Utau why! I mean they're guys! They're great when it comes to sports! I mean I've never seen you play, but still!

But it was too late. We were already at the outdoor court next to the mall.

"Okay, Yaya will be the reff. Amu, Rima and Utau will be on the girls' team, Tadase, Nagi and I will be playing for the boys' team. First to ten wins the game!" Kukai said holding a basket ball that seemed to appear out of thin air~. Wahoo.

"Okay, and when WE win you better not run off and not carry our bags!" Utau said staring at the basketball hoops.

"Okay. And you'll also get three time outs, no subbing, and if someone gets hurt, the game will end, who ever had the most points wins, or who ever had the ball last if it's tied, deal?" Kukai added to the rules. I don't think Utau really cares though, she just want to win, then get her hair and nails done...That doesn't sound too bad right now actually.

"Okay, Yaya you need to throw the ball. Amu's jumping for the girls, and I'll do it for the boys." Nagi said stepping into the middle of the circle painted onto the court. He was facing the side that looks at the road. So that leaves me to jump- wait what!

"WHY AM I JUMPING?" I yelled eyes bulging out of my head.

"Because Utau won't and Rima won't, so that leaves you, unless you just want to call it quits and shop with US and carry our stuff, along with yours." Nagi said with a sadist smile.

And with that I was already jumping for the ball. But Nagi was able to tap the ball to Kukai. He then was off toward the hoop. I don't know why, but I was running after him. And right before he was able to make the first lay-up of the game, I smacked the ball away and passed it to Utau. She was then making the first point of the game. Hey, this might not be too bad.

"Nice steal Amu!" Kukai said giving me a pat on the back. The ball was than in the position of Nagi, who passed into bounds to Tadase.

Rima was on him right then and there. She's not too bad at playing. She's pressing him really good, I can see him trying to pass it to Nagi, but he was too far away, and being blocked by Utau. I realized that I was spacing out, and that left Kukai to go and get the ball. And when I snapped back into it, he had already made a one handed backwards dunk.

"Come on Amu keep your head in the game!" Utau yelled ( xD had to throw that line in!) at me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled, running to our side of the court, and passing it to Rima, who then make a three-point shot. Nice Rima!

The game when on like this for a while, than the score was 4-4. I was hunched over trying to breathe.

No, not now!

Utau had the ball, and was about to shoot when Tadase snatched it away from Utau, and threw it at the basket...their basket that I was hunched over under. I didn't know what happened till it hit me. It ball hit me square on the head. I fell over then the world went black...But, I could still feel the blood dripping down my mouth, the warmth.

Utau's POV

Oh my goodness! I can't believe that Tadase threw the ball at her, and while she was hunched over trying to breath!

"AMU!" All of us yelled, running over to her side. I saw Rima pull out her phone and dial 911.

"Yes, we've got a girl who's been hit upside the head with a basketball, and has a major heart condition. Yes, she's bleeding from her mouth, were at the basketball court at the ******* mall. On: North Sanbe Street. (not a real street to my knowledge ^^")

"An Ambulance is on the way; flip her over so she's on her back!" Rima said trying to flip Amu. Kukai ended up doing it.

"TADASE! Why's you throw a ball at her! She was hunched over trying to breathe! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled trying to strangle him, but Yaya and Rima were holding me back.

"I...I didn't want to lose alright! I didn't see her hunched over! All I thought was if she was injured, that because the guy's team had position of the ball last we'd win! I'm sorry alright!" Tadase yelled sitting on the concrete floor holding his head with one hand.

After about five minutes of crying, they finally got here. They loaded her up on the stretcher, and drove off with her. After an hour of crying, I drove to the hospital with the girls, Kukai drove the guys over.

-At the Hospital!- Rima's POV-

Utau was trying not to cry the whole drive down here. Once we got here, that when she started to cry a lot.

"Hello, were wondering what room Amu H. is in?" I asked, drying my tears.

"Ah let me look. She's in room 309B. Third floor, you can just take the elevator on your right up there." The woman at the front desk told us, pointing the elevator to our right.

"Thanks." We all muttered before walking to the elevator.

-Amu's POV!-

I woke up with a splitting pain in my head, and heart. It was a burning sensation I'd never felt before.

"Ah, Ms. Amu you woke up. I've got some people here to see you. If that's okay with you." A random Dr. asked me opening the door to some people. I just nodded my head yes.

"AMU-CHI! Yaya needs to know if you are alright!" Typical Yaya.

"Amu do you need anything? I can drive on out to the store and get you anything you need." Utau, how kind of her.

"Yo, Amu-chan, you sure you're up to seeing us?" Kukai...

"Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to mutter out. "They just had to get my blood pressure down, and stop the bleeding. Other than that I'm fine. I do need some food..." I said holding my stomach with my arm that didn't really have the IV's stabbed into them.

"Okay, I'll run into town and get you some McDonalds and get you a ten piece chicken nuggets. Back in about 15 minutes!" Utau said dragging Kukai out the door. Oh great...I hope they don't make out in the car...Oh well as long as I get my food I'm good!

"Amu I'm sorry about nailing you in the fore head, I didn't mean to!" Tadase said bowing to me.

"It's fine." I dismissed the thoughts of getting nailed in the head a while ago, and forgave him already

"Amu, I forgot, I've got to call my mom and dad, considering they're your legal guardians they're going to have to sign you out," Rima said (Also in this story Rima's parents are having no problems at all!)

"Okay...you can go call them out in the hall...I'm fine in here...Ne Tadase can you go see if any of the nurses can get me some more pillows?" I asked him. He nodded his head and left then and there.

I just lay there...motionless on this stupid cold hospital bed...When all the sudden, the window opened and in walks-

_**Dj: Okay I think this is one of my longer chapters... Around 1,330 words...Wow, I'm happy with it, Amy you're up!**_

_**R&R! Please =3**_

_**14AmyChan: oh, so my name's Amu now? Lol! *^_^***_

_**GOD BLESS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**14AmyChan: okay, so this isn't a very long chapter, but I think it's good. *^_^* DJ and I don't own SC~! *^_^***_

_**DJ: If we did a lot of things would be different =3 Like Tadase being in it. * Rambles on for a while ***_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER! That this account is Managed by DeathlyJester, but chapters are still coming from both Amy and Me...so yeah...DEVOID OF COLOR isn't a copy cat...any one who says so shall have burned cookies thrown at them =3**_

~Amu's POV~

"W-w-what are you doing here?!" I nearly screeched myself out of my hospital bed. Thank goodness I didn't, falling on your butt on the hard floor does not seem like a pleasant idea at any time. Then again, neither does having one of your best friend's (EXTREMLY HOT) older brother swing in through the window. Well, it usually wouldn't—oh, Amu, focus! Hot guy just came in and—

"Just thought I'd check on my little strawberry," Ikuto smirks at me. His devilishly hot—AMU! Get a hold of yourself, girl! Anyways, he stares at me for a while. Needless to say, it got kind of awkward. How is it that this guy can manage to look so hot without any colors?

"What's that for?" I asked, trying to put off the new uneasy feeling in my stomach. It was writhing a lot. Probably from lack of food. Oh, Utau, please get here soon!

"What's what for?" he shot back. It's like he was _trying_ to get under my skin now! Especially with that hot smirk of his.

"You're smirking at me…" I managed to answer without stuttering, but I wasn't able to stop the rising blush. I tried looking around the room so I wouldn't have to look at his (hot!) face. Ooh, look, they have a lamp next to the bed.

"Would you rather that I didn't smirk?" Ikuto's voice seemed a lot closer. And kind of right behind me. Do I really need to say how skittish I am? I swear I didn't mean to jump, I promise you I didn't want to turn around, and I definitely didn't mean to stare into his seriously hot eyes. The good thing was that he wasn't smirking, however, his new face was even hotter. His smirk is considered "cute" in comparison! His eyes held a slight mischief, his mouth formed a slight pout, and he seriously looked like he could unfold his heart right then and there! It was all I could do to not wrap my arms around him and pull him close!

Thankfully, Utau came to my rescue.

"I've got the nuggets!" she smirked as she walked in the door. Her eyes were closed, of course. Ikuto backed away pretty quickly. I didn't even realize I could feel his breath on my face until it was gone. That guy has got to use minty toothpaste or something. That's the only reason he can smell so good… Amu! Concentrate! Utau brought you food!

"Omigoshthankyou!" I blurted out. Utau came over with Kukai at her heels. Ikuto instantly grabbed the boy by the back of his hood and smiled. For the first time ever, he looked downright evil.

"This kid and I are going to talk outside for a bit," Ikuto said as he dragged Kukai out. The poor guy looked so scared. As soon as they were out, Utau sighed.

"He always does that when he sees me with any guy…" Utau sighed. That's when it hit me: Ikuto was being a protective older brother. That means he _does_ have a caring side!

"So, what were you two talking about?" Utau asked pointedly, halting me in my mental tracks. On her face was an evil grin, much like her brother's.

"Uh…" I tried coming up with a viable excuse when Rima walked in. I reached out to her for help, but she seemed to understand Utau's wavelength of _Let's-interrogate-Amu_. I felt deep despair as they both began to gang up on me.

I feel so dead.

_**14AmyChan: okay, so not very long, but it works. *^_^***_

_**Ikuto: I like this chapter~! *hot smirk***_

_**Amu: = /**_

_**14AmyChan: please read and review~! *^_^***_

_**DJ: yeah please~~~~ For us?**_


	15. Chapter 15

DeathlyJester: Okay, so I haven't updated in a longgggg time ^^" I've been SUPER busy!(And my birthday was 3 days) and schools been keeping me busy...like always ^^" anyway I don't own anything but the shirt on my back! And some stuff in my room but still.

* * *

-Amu's POV-

I was so dead.

"We weren't really talking; he just walked in a few minutes before you guys did." I said, a blush adorning my face.

"Oh really because the blush on your face says otherwise Amu. Anyway while Kukai and I were at McDonalds we ran into some friends from school, and their throwing a party in like two days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with Rima, Yaya and, me." Utau asked tossing me my food. I was thinking it over while biting into the really warm chicken nuggets.

"I guess it'd be okay, I don't really have anything to do for a while, I mean I've got some homework I've got to do, but I guess I can go with you guys." I said taking another whole nugget into my hungry mouth.

"GREAT! I'll tell Kukai and Ikuto your coming!" Utau said jumping out of her chair, clapping her hands.

Oh so Kukai and Ikuto are going to come- ...Ikuto's coming...IKUTO'S COMING!

"What, Ikuto's coming?!" I said, choking on the yummy chicken nugget.

"Yeah, to make sure we don't end up killed or something, he's also going to get us out of there as soon as the people with the beer show up. No minor drinking! That and it'll totally kill me in the morning, and I'll look like crap!" Utau said slapping her checks and dragging them down. She looked really funny like that.

After about 15 minutes of talking, about boys, school, and the party coming up, Ikuto came back in with Kukai. Kukai looked as if he'd seen a ghost! I mean he was as white as a new born baby!

"Kukai, are you alright? Ikuto what'd you do to him! Come on Kukai, let's get you some water." Utau said dragging Kukai out of the room...again, while glaring at Ikuto.

Oh great he's alone with me again...although I don't really mind it that much- AMU! Come on he's like your best friends brother!

"So Amu, where were we?" Ikuto asked with that sexy smirk of his. When he was done talking, he came over and sat on my bed.

"I don't know, and quite frankly I don't want to." I said turning my head to the side, eating another nugget...Dang theses are good~.

"So I'm guessing you're coming to the party in a few days." Ikuto said taking a nugget.

"Hey! Those are mine, and yeah I am...Utau really wanted me to come. So are you going to be going Ikuto?" I asked trying to grab the nugget back before he could eat it.

"Yeah I'm going, and you can have this back." Ikuto said putting the nugget to his mouth, that giving it back to me.

"Yuck, it's contaminated now. And WHY are you going? Utau said it was to keep us safe. But I don't think you're only going to be there to watch over your little sister and her friends." I said eating a nugget that he didn't eat.

"Well, that night, I'm going to be playing the role of the responsible brother, ya know for my mom and dad. I don't know if they'll like me partying, but minor drinking is kinda stupid. I mean why? You're going to get caught and arrested...not fun sweetheart." Ikuto said flicking a pice of his hair out of his face.

"You're right, but other than that, don't you have better things to do on a Friday night? Like hang out with friends, girlfriend-" I was cut off by Ikuto's laugh.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and my friends are going to the party, so I guess you can say I'm good. What about you? Don't you have better things to do? Test's to study for, people to call? Your parents?" Ikuto said taking the nugget he contaminated and ate it.

"My parents are gone. I don't really want to talk about it right now." In said, finishing off my food.

"Oh. I'm sorry about bringing it up. Any way Dr. said your clear to go, Rima's parents came and signed you out, then left with Rima, saying one of us can take you, and I think I can." Ikuto said pulling me off this stupid bed.

"I'll get your clothing and you can get ready to leave, I'll take you back to your place, help you get in stuff like that." Ikuto said walking over to a closet pulling out the clothing I was wearing to the mall.

He then gave them to me and walked out saying I have 3 minutes to get changed before he comes in and get's me himself. And I DON'T want that to happen. No matter how hot/sexy he the time limit was over, I was able to get all of my clothing on, shoes, and fix my hair. It's amazing what a girl can do in three minutes.

"Well that was quick. I must admit, Utau's record's now been broken!" Ikuto said laughing a little bit.

"Well, I've had to get ready in a shorter amount of time before so it's no big deal to me really." I said suddenly taking interest in the way my nails look.

"Well you look nice, any way let's get you back home Strawberry-koi." Ikuto said dragging me down the hall way, his hand clasped into mine.

* * *

DeathlyJester: Well I think this is long enough to count as a chapter =D any way I hope you guys like this chapter and R&R PLEASE! As a late birthday present =3

God bless you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so me and DJ don't own anything! ^^;**_

_**Ikuto: Just hurry up.**_

_**14AmyChan: okay! Sheesh….**_

~Amu's POV~

Great, just great. Ikuto just decided to pull me out of the hospital so fast, my hair got ruined. True, it only took me a few minutes to get it right, but still. Dude could at least respect the hair! While I was in his car, I quickly ran my fingers through it to smooth it out.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ikuto smirked, sending a girlish tremor up my spine. I glanced over at him and almost got lost in his dark eyes. I almost saw… never mind, I must be going crazy.

"H-home…" I managed to get out, not nearly as forceful as I wanted to. Ikuto simply chuckled.

"Are you sure, little strawberry?" he asked, making me seriously doubt how sure I was. Did I want to go home? What was wrong with spending a few hours with my best friend's (extremely hot!) brother? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Fine, what did _you_ have in mind?" I snapped, thankfully much more forceful than the last time. However, when he got that mischievous smirk again, I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest! I shot him a glare that quite plainly said _You-better-watch-it,-bucko…_

"Yikes, no need for the scary glare," Ikuto said, yet I didn't let up on staring at him. One, because he was starting to annoy me. And two, because he's just so fun to stare at. I mean one minute he's smirking and the next he looks like a kitten! Tell me that isn't fun and I swear I'll punch something! "I was thinking of just walking around the park."

"The new water park?" I asked, unintentionally letting my glare fade away. The new water park was just a normal public park with a few water toys that turn on in summer and early fall. Yet I _had_ kind of been wanting to go… I always thought I'd go with Rima, but this would be nice… I guess…

"Great, then let's go!" Ikuto smiled. I blanched. Did I really say that out loud?

"Yes, you did" Ikuto responded, forcing me into a face palm. I need to stop thinking aloud.

"I dunno, it's kind of fun when you do that," Ikuto teased me again. Another facepalm.

Ikuto and I spent most of the afternoon walking around the nearly empty park. We walked around, talked, joked, and I even managed to get under _his_ skin once! Let me tell you, water works wonders on mister cat-man! Of course, after that he decided that I should get soaked too. But then we couldn't get into the car until we dried off, so we walked around some more. Then Ikuto got a snack for us to eat. Ice cream really is a good thing on a warm day.

"This is really good!" I cried out, relishing in the taste of vanilla. What can I say? I like plain ice cream. Leave me alone! Besides, it's not like I can see any of the colors…

"Is it now?" Ikuto smirked again, a clear warning to me. I moved my ice cream away from his looming face.

"No way" I laid down the law on this one. Ice cream was something you never, ever, get taken away from you. No, not even by the hot guy… who has big eyes… and a sexy smirk… and…

"It's dripping" Ikuto said, instantly pulling me out of my thoughts. I made the most intelligent response I could.

"What?"

Ikuto didn't waste any words; he got up, went over to my ice cream, and started licking it. Wait—it was dripping on my side too! Hurriedly, I began to clean up the mess as best I could. By licking it, of course! You can't let good ice cream go to waste. Before I knew it, we had both cleaned up the dangerous ice cream and were staring at each other over the cone. His eyes held me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Um… I think we're dry now…" I managed to whisper. With that, the spell on my eyes was broken and I stood up. I stumbled a little bit, but before Ikuto could try to catch me—which he seemed to be trying to do—I stood up straight and turned around. I threw the empty ice cream cone away and waited for him next to his car.

With that, he silently drove me home. All the while, my heart thundered in my chest. What had happened? Why am I reacting like this? Why on earth did I throw away that ice cream cone?

_**14AmyChan: Okay, so that's my chappie~! *^_^***_

_**Ikuto: you made us awkward…**_

_**14AmyChan: I had to!**_

_**Amu: why?**_

_**14AmyChan: well… um… PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DeatlyJester: Okay I'm SUPER LATE with the updates, I've been sick, I lost my voice for a while, than school came up again, but because I'ma homeschooler I didn't have make-up work B-] oh yeah! And I get ahead all the time so no big deal. **_

_**Ikuto: Will you just start the story already goodness, no one needs a full update on your life; you have a pen-name face book account for that, and you've got a blog...don't rant on here. **_

_**DeathlyJester: I know but only people I kinda know from my town add me...and I don't really know HALF of them! I mean I've got three friends, on there, not including my real profile...yeah I should un-add me...naw I'll be fine =3 **_

_**Ikuto: Okay you heard the woman, go to her profile and add her on face book. You can trust her being a Christian her whole life and the worst thing she ever did was- **_

_**DJ: NOOOOOOO Never tell the time...well...I went out with a guy and my parents weren't too happy bout it, but I kept with him, but after the first few weeks I grew tired of him, he would cuss a lot around me even though he knows I HATE it...and he just didn't care...I was with him for 5 freaking months...I regret it...I'm not going to lie I regret every bit of it- **_

_**Ikuto: Again, get a blog or update you face book... **_

_**DJ: I do have a blog now! It's URL is: .com =] Hope to see some people's there! I'll be updating on my life and stories, I've also got a facebook, let me know if I should create a page for my account as well! Any way to the story! **_

_**Neither Amy or I own Shugo Chara... **_

-Amu's POV-

I was still really mad at myself for throwing that cone away. It was the evening of the party and I was being tugged and pulled one way or another. Rima and Utau were doing my hair and make-up. I tried to tell them I could do my hair myself and that I just needed help with the makeup colors and my outfit. I know you're thinking that I didn't know that Rima told them, but…Rima told me she told them because she felt I needed to know, I was a little mad at first, but I mean can't stay mad at your BFF forever right?

So back to this moment. I'm being ripped apart while Yaya's sitting on my bed eating some candy she found in my house.

"Hey Amu do you want a dark smoky look, or a nice clean light look?" Utau asked me, as she was the one doing my makeup.

"What kinda dress am I wearing again-OUCH! RIMA careful I like having hair on my head!" I blurted to Rima who seems to think that there are a million tangles in my hair and she's got to TUG all of them out of my head.

"Sorry, just trying to make sure you look your best, it's your first party here after all, got to make a good impression. Although you already did on Utau's older brother~." Rima said smirking at me while tugging another knot out of my hair.

"Ouch- and hey it's not like I like him. He's a perv who like to make my life miserable. I don't think I could even be with him." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah yeah you know you dream of having his kid." Utau said putting on a really dark looking eye shadow.

"Hey what kind of color is that?" I asked her, I've been remembering what kinda colors go with what... Like an apple is...uh...blue? Yeah blue!

"It's a dark purple. I'm lining your eyes with it, now I've got a nice light plum color on your lid and a really light lavender in your inner corner and your outer 'V' is lined with this purple, so when I blend it all out it'll have that dark and light smexy smokey look." Utau said lining my eyes.

Okay...Purple is the color of... I think Utau said it was grapes, and grapes sometimes did have that dark of a color.

"Like grapes...cool, okay still don't know what kind of dress I'm going to be wearing yet Utau, Rima, Yaya." I said tapping my foot waiting to approve of the dress I'm going to COUGH be forced COUGH into wearing.

"It's just a purple party dress, don't worry about the length; we've got some black nylon for you to wear." Rima said holding up a random pair of black nylons. Now black is a color I'm VERY familiar with. It's the color of my life, black, gray and white it what I live in.

"Okay...when will I be done? Cause you guys are ready and I'm still sitting, tied down to this chair."

"Don't worry, all we've got to do now is slip you into the dress, and pop on your black all stars and you'll be ready, don't worry about a bag, Rima and Yaya have a purse that we can share. You can share with Yaya because all you've got is a lip gloss and a pair on shoe inserts in case your feet starting hurting REALLY bad. Cause you can't really take eye shadow cause you might mix up the colors.

-15 minutes later in Ikuto's EPIC car-

"Still can't believe you didn't want to get into that dress Amu, you look GREAT no guys going to want to pass you up." Utau said flicking her thumbs up.

"Yeah Amu don't worry, and bright side you aren't bleeding so you won't need to change anything at all tonight-" Rima started to say

"I don't know, but could you girls WAIT TO GET OUT OF THE CAR TO START GIRL TALK!" Kukai said slamming his head on the dash board. I guess he don't take to well to blood... hehe blackmail~.

"Whatever, any way do you girls remember the rules?" Ikuto said putting the car into park.

"No leaving your drink unattended, keep it with in eye sight, make sure you lock the bathroom door if you're in the bathroom." And the rules went on for about a minute more. You can't blame Iktuo, he's keeping us all safe. And the rules are really logical...great I sound like Vulcan. (GO START TREK! Can I get a review for all the Trekkie fans?)

"Okay girls, I'll let you out now, remember don't leave your drink and don't do anything stupid!" Ikuto said getting out and walking up to his group of guy friends, there was a guy with long dark hair wearing a light gray hat and basketball player clothing, and some guy who also had really dark hair it went to about his chin and he was dressed up like a nerd...not like a 'nerd' nerd but a cool looking nerd. I wonder who they are.

"Their Nagi and Kairi. Some of Ikuto's best buddies, they've known each other from Pre-K. Hope that's answer for the question in your eyes." Utau said to me, smirking and walking away once she saw my shocked look.

"Come on let's get inside!" Yaya said dragging all of us inside the building with all the flashing lights.

Once we were inside, it was crazy. People were dancing like no tomorrow, and if they weren't dancing, they were A) Making out B) Just talking.

"These people look...A little drunk Utau." I said wearily looking around at the drunk looking people.

"Don't worry, I'm really sure their just really into the party, here I got you a coke." Utau said passing me an opened coke can.

"Utau was this opened when you got it for me?" I asked smelling it.

"I don't know Rima gave me it to give to you." Utau said taking a swig of her own coke

"Well okay, I guess it'd be safe then, I hope." I said taking a swig of my coke.

"Okay. Any way I'm going to go dance with Rima, you wanna come?" Utau asked taking another swig of her coke.

"I might when I'm done with my coke, it's really cold and I don't want it to get warm." I said taking a large gulp from my coke, as Utau walked away waving her hand.

-Five Minutes later-

I had joined Utau on the dance floor after I was done with my coke, but for some odd reason, I couldn't stop. The song was B2ST Fiction. It's an amazing song, nice slow/fast beat. When it was over 2NE1's Hate you came on. That's when it started getting crazy. The song is amazing and the beat is so upbeat that everyone's getting crazy. Including me. I love 2NE1. B2ST and Super Junior songs were really all that played. With an American pop/rock song. It was hot and crazy and I loved every minute of it.

I looked around and saw I was dancing with a bunch of guys. Hua, when the crap did this happen! I wanted to get away but I don't know why I couldn't stop I wanted to get away from all of these hot drunk guys, but I couldn't. Instead I found myself dancing with them even more.

"Hey baby you're look really fine tonight~" One of the guys said. I remembered him off the bat, he was on the tennis team at the school.

"Thanks." I said walking away from the dance floor, full intention of wanting to find Utau. When I came face to face with one of the other guys on the tennis team.

"Hey Amu~~~ You wanna have a good time wif me?" He said dragging me off to some random room.

"Noo! I don't wanna! NO!" I yelled trashing away from him.

"Too bad buttercup." He said slamming me into a wall. I saw him leaning in when I heard him grunt. I opened my eyes to see...Ikuto!

"No one touches my girl~" He said, even more drunk then me. Once he was done with that he looked over to me. I was beaten up. A lot, my dress was pulled down to my waist, good thing I was wearing a strapless bra under it.

"Thanks Ikuto, wanna help me out a little?" I asked walking over to him, and that's when it all went blank for me, and my drunken state took over.

_**DeathlyJester: Okay so here's the new chapter! I hope you all liked it! Also make sure when you review to give Amy some love cause she helps with all of these chapters I write and the same with me to her. We've worked REALLY hard on this story and we really just hope that you all like it =] So make sure to check out our other stories that she or I have done and we'll write to you all soon!**_

_**GOD BLESS YA ALL~~~~ and good night cause we all know I could use some sleep xD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**14AmyChan: okay, so this chapter is super different! You wanna know why?**_

_**Ikuto: Because you and DJ worked on it together?**_

_**14AmyChan: mainly she did it… I felt so dead after trying to write it… thank you DJ~!**_

_**DJ: Welcome~~~ this was SOOOO HARD TO WRITE TTT^TTT * goes off to cry in room. ***_

_**Amu: let's just get this over with…**_

_**14AmyChan: DJ and I don't own Shugo Chara~! *^_^***_

~Amu's POV, next morning~

I woke up in a dizzy stupor. My mouth felt too dry and my head began to ring. And an immense pain shot through my body. At first it wasn't too bad, but then the ringing got louder and louder. Seeking a refuge from the incessant ringing, I buried my head into something nice, warm, and extremely cuddly. I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my bare back and—WAIT A MINUTE!

I shot my eyes open and saw that I was in a bed. But I wasn't alone. Holding me there was none other that the only guy to make my heart skip a beat. It was my best friend's hot brother, Ikuto. So, just like the last time I found myself in bed with him _(you know, somewhere around chapter eleven __**[A/N: THE FOURTH WALL! TT^TT]**__)_,I tried to scramble my butt out of there. Only there's one thing: Ikuto's got his arms around me, and he had no intention of letting go. I tried pushing with my arms and legs, and I managed to get a little leeway. But it was all I needed.

Quickly, I got out of Ikuto's embrace and made my way out of the covers. And that's when the floor rushed up to my face. The pain had gotten so bad I couldn't even stand.

"Wh-a oh crap my head. Guess we didn't get to the party before the druggers." I could hear him talking to himself, he hadn't seen me yet of course, I mean I'm only curled up into a ball on the floor; letting out silent tears of pain.

I let out a small whimper alerting him of my presence. His eyes shot over into my direction.

"Oh crap...Amu." Ikuto said, his dark eyes showing regret and fear. I guess he added up the facts, banging head, no clothing, me in a lot of pain.

"We didn't, did we? Oh crap...I'm-I'm s-sorry." Ikuto managed to fumble the words out of his mouth. I could only nod my head; the pain was really ripping me apart.

"Where are we?" Ikuto asked me looking around at the light painted room. He looked around as if it were his first time doing so.

"This is where I live…" I said, still in ball formation. The pain was searing and I couldn't get it to stop.

"Oh," Ikuto said as he looked around once more. I looked up to see his face was serious and he was studying the room intently. He then looked down at the bed with a serious frown. Then he got out of the covers and started to take the sheets and covers off. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I managed to whisper. Ikuto didn't look in my direction; he just continued to ball up the sheets.

"We need to get these washed…" he replied solemnly. He then decided to put on his pants. "You should probably take a shower…Oh yeah, where's your laundry room- never mind, I'll find it." He said walking out of the room.

I can't believe it...my first time and- and! I started to cry, the pain, the confusion. I've got no idea on what's going to happen to me! I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower, it sounded good, getting clean and un-sticky...*SIGH*...I can't believe this is happening.

I got up, despite the pain in my lower regions, and wobbled to the bathroom. Once I was in there I saw I didn't have clothing on still, so I just turned on the hot water and got in. The burning hot water just felt like it could wash off all of the grim and sweat.

After about 15 minutes I felt a little bit better, the hot water helped with the pain, and getting all clean and nice smelling was...refreshing I guess. Once I dried myself off and wrapped my hair into the towel I used I walked out of my bathroom to find Ikuto putting on some spare sheets onto my bed. I must have squeaked or something because he snapped his head over to me, I saw him blush before he turned his head and I turned around.

I quickly took the towel off my head and wrapped it around myself.

"Sorry, I should have knocked before I came back in." Ikuto said. I could hear him stutter a little bit.

"It's f-fine. I just, I'm going to get dressed really quick." I said quickly running over to my dresser and pulling out some boy-shorts, shorts and a camisole that had some padding inside of it; I put them on in record time.

"I'm done c-ch-hanging." I said sliding the towel around my shoulders.

"Sorry about this Amu. Anyway I was wondering if you would kinda want to talk about this whole thing." Ikuto said sitting down on the floor across from my bed.

"Um...okay." I said sitting on my bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" I said looking down.

"Well, first off...I'm really sorry about this, I shouldn't have taken you girls to that party, I mean I have a feeling Kairi might have known about the whole druggers getting there early. He wasn't drinking anything and I saw him giving us all drinks. I'm going to talk to him later," Ikuto said, I could see his hands turning really pale, well...even more pale. "So, what happens after this?" Ikuto asked me, his head still hanging kinda low, but I could see his eyes looking into mine. They weren't like any other color I've ever seen. It was like black...but it was something _more_.

"I don't know, but we can't pretend that this didn't happen, because—I mean it did. But...I mean...I don't know!" I said, crying into my pillow. I was told it was a hot pink with purple strips. To me, they were alternating between light and dark grey…

"It's okay, I mean I'm really confused, too, but...I mean we can pull through this, so...I guess we could start going out." Ikuto said looking up at me; finally having some light in his otherwise somber eyes.

"I mean...I guess we could be so...uh...okay." I said burying my head into my knees, the blush on my face was probably the hottest blush color you could get. Some really deep shade of…. what's that color again?

"Well okay then, want me to help you down stairs, I could probably make some food, if you think you can stomach it," Ikuto—my new hot boyfriend—offered. He stood up on shaky legs and held his hand out to me. Besides helping up some not-so-innocent girl, his hand meant a lot to me. It meant he was going to stick to his end and help me get through this thing. It meant that he cared for me more than those other people some would call "one-night-stands". It meant that he was going to do his best to be a good boyfriend and respect me as if this had never happened—even though it did.

When I took his hand in mine, I made myself a promise. I promised that I wouldn't abandon this amazing guy. I promised myself that I would do my best—no, better than my best—to never hurt him. And it meant something more, too.

It meant I was never going to another party with any mention of alcohol again.

_**14AmyChan: okay… so… it's not too long but…. Yeah… hope you like…**_

_**Amu: please… just… read and review**_

_**Ikuto: *pops up behind Amu and wraps his arms around her* pretty please?**_

_**Amu: *sigh* Ikuto, for the last time, you are not getting any ice cream.**_

_**Ikuto: oh… *sadface***_

_**14AmyChan: to give Ikuto ice cream, please review~ Cya~! *^_^***_


	19. Chapter 19

_DeathlyJester: Well...the last chapter took FOREVER TO GET DONE! TTT^TTT sooooo very sorry~ Let's hope we can keep up this time ne? * Ducks due to many sharp objects being thrown at me.* Whaa!  
Usui protect me and I might write a fic about you and Misaki soon!_

_Usui: Really... Why would you try and hurt someone like her? * Looks smexy like always.*_

_DJ: ^/^ yay~_

_Misaki: Wh-wha! You can't write a story about me and that perverted outer-space alien! _

_Usui: Because you know you love me~ * hugs Misaki *_

_Ikuto: Um...Isn't this story about me and Amu-koi?_

_Amu: WHA! * Blushes! * NO! No one likes you, you...you pervert!_

_Misaki: You having problems with a guy too?_

_Amu: Yeah...you?_

_Misaki: Ah...We should get together sometime and talk...tomorrow noonish sound good? We can go get coffee?_

_Amu: Sure! * smiles and hands Misaki her number.*_

_DJ:...well...this sure is interesting but we've got a story to get on with!_

_Everyone: YEAH!_

_Amu's POV _

I was walking, well more like stumbling down the hallway, holding my new boyfriends hand.

"So what would you like to eat, Amu-Koi~" smirk playing all over Ikuto's face...Made me want to hit, and kiss him at the same time.

[ Ikuto: Soo Amu-koi, you know you love that * Smirks.* DJ: HEY! Story going on! ]

"Ano...Beef ramen would be fine, there's a few packs in the pantry. Pots are hanging; you'll have no problem finding them. Measuring cups are near the sink, and the salt is-"

"Whoa, you add salt to your ramen? That's really bad for you ya know." Ikuto said sitting me down on a barstool chair.

"It makes it taste better...I like salt in my soup! There's no problem...I can cut up some fruit to go with the soup if you want." I said trying to stand

"Naw, I can do that while the waters boiling. So what kinda fruit do you want in it?"

"Ah...Strawberries, Banana's, Apple's and, Lemon's sound good right now." I said putting my finger to my chin.

"Well okay, I'll get em' sliced up for ya." Ikuto said going over to my knife block and getting my fruit knife. It was really cute too! It had little fruits all around it and they were all smiling...little creepy in the smiling part but over all KAWAII!

19 minutes later!

"Thanks for the food!" We both said aloud before digging into our ramen.  
We ate with only the sound of the music coming from Ikuto's PSP 2000.

"Ah I love this song!" I exclaimed, the song was '_NEVERLAND by U-KISS' _

"Really? I never thought you to be a K-POP fan. Learn something new every day ne." Ikuto said slurping some noodles.

"YUP! I've been in love with K-POP for about...2 yrs now, '2NE1' 'BEAST/B2ST' 'SUPER JR' U-KISS, 'MBLAQ'." I said with a slight laugh.

"Haha, I guess I didn't think you much of a K-POP lover. So any other songs you like?" Ikuto asked talking a long slurp of his ramen.

"Well...Not really, J-POP's great as well! I mean there some good American pop songs...but not many of em' are really good. So what about you? What kinda music do you like?"

"Well. I love classical music. It's like getting a hug from warm chocolate chip cookies!"

"Haha! You can't be for real!?"

"NO really! It's all warm and it tastes really good."

"Haha!"

"I'm not kidding!"

The conversation went on for about another half hour before we decided it was time to turn in.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amu!" Ikuto said walking out of my door. He found his car outside and proceeded to drive off.

_Mom, Dad. I know you might be mad about all of this...But I think I love him. I mean, with him it's almost like I can see in color again! If you were here, I think you'd really like Ikuto as well. He's treated me better then Kevin ever did._

DeathlyJester: OKAY! I'm proclaiming this as DONE! Now I'm not going to be sending this chapter off to AMY until after Christmas. I'd like to have it up before Christmas as a Christmas gift to you guys =] seeing any alert, favorite or review, makes me smile. When I see the views for this, I was to cry. You guys make me SOOOOO happy ^_^ So let's toast to a new year, the birth of CHRIST and to the wonderful season of joy and love.

SO I'm going to get off now, it's about 3:48 AM on Christmas EVE and I've got to work on some chapters so =] I love ALL of you, from those who've been with me the first time this story showed up, the n0obs here, all the haters and flamers. You guy inspire me to learn and improve the story.

Haha, I'm still ranting aren't I? I'm going to hate the day this story will end. But let's hope it'll stay with you. That's what I ask for. For you to remember this story, how much you and I love it. It's all I ask for Christmas from you guys. If you've got anything you'd like to ask me or comments about the story feel free to review it, PM it, FaceBook me at DeathlyJester. You can also hit me up on twitter Deathly_Jester or my blog! DeathlyJester. wordpress .com

Okay so NOW I'm done x3 any way I hope you Christmas is AMAZING! Good night, good morning, or good evening to all of you. And God bless you all.

Ps: When I typed Kevin...I really was thinking of Kevin Woo of U-Kiss x3 smexy man~ Anyway love you all! BYE! (for real this time!)


	20. Chapter 20

**_14AmyChan: okay, so I'm super late, but please forgive meh! TTATT _**

**_Isabella: just hurry up with this so you can work on your other stories _**

**_Amu: hey! _**

**_Isabella: *shrug* _**

**_Amu: Well, at least Amy and DJ don't own anything _**

**_14AmyChan: hey! _**

**_DeathlyJester: I agree with that 'hey!' _**

~Amu's POV~

"Why do I have to?" I asked the three girls who stood before me.

"Come on Amu, you've been sick for the past week! I think you should do it." The tallest of the three pushed.

"Yeah Amu-chi, Yaya-chi is worried about you, ever since you went to that party you've been acting weird, we're all worried about Amu-chi!" The girl with the red ribbons holding her hair claimed.

"At least take it, I mean the chances are really slim, but you know..." smallest of the group trailed off.

"If it'll make you guys feel better I guess I can." I huffed angrily, walking into the old gray bathroom stall of the school lavatory. And that's when the severity of what I was doing hit me, but I couldn't back out now. No way.

I took a deep breath as I held it in my hands. It didn't look like a lot, but this small device held my future in its microscopic mechanisms. My hands shook. I was scared. I wanted to know and I didn't want to know at the same time. It was—

"Amu! Hurry up!" Utau called from the other side of the bathroom stall, jolting me from my thoughts. I recollected myself and took a glance at the item in my hands. Not even a moment later, the device hit the ground, my worst fear realized.

I was pregnant.

"What's it say?" Rima asked, causing Utau to swoop down and grab the small device. I just couldn't. I didn't want to look at it for one more moment. Everything started to click as to why I've been nauseous in the mornings, having worse mood swings that I ever was on PMS, why I've been feeling fat...

"Amu-chi is—" a hyper and shocked voice was cut off before she could say it. But just before I was about to sigh a breath of relief, Rima jiggled the door just right for the lock to pop out, and there were my three best friends, staring at me in shock. The chance may have been slim, but the harsh reality of it all caught us all by surprise.

"Amu, was it from the party?" Rima asked logically. It was so like her to be that way, too. But right now, logic was the last thing I needed. As tears began to ruin my makeup and soak my face, I gave a curt nod.

"Let's fix your makeup first," Utau suggested, slowly coaxing me out of the stall. I agreed, not even bothering with my tears, seeing as how the light-haired girl was already mopping them up gently with a few tissues. Amidst all of this, Rima had wrapped the pregnancy test in a few paper towels and had tossed it away. A few moments were spent in shock (and in fixing my makeup, duh!)

"So what are you going to do?" Rima asked, still on topic. Utau even stopped working on my face so I could give a decent answer. I visibly shrank.

"I… I don't know…" I answered honestly. Though Ikuto and I had been dating ever since the—_erm_—incident, I honestly hadn't been expecting this. If the girls hadn't caught on that I'd been feeling crummy and even vomiting every week and made me take the test, I wasn't sure if I'd have found out in time. With these thoughts spinning my head in tight and dizzying circles, I strolled out of the bathroom only to be knocked on my butt.

"Watch where you're going kid!—oh hello Amu long time no see," a familiar voice shook the ground I sat on. My eyes widened in shock, and not the pleasant kind, either.

"Who are you?" Rima asked from behind me, pulling me away from reaching distance of him.

"I'm Kevin, an old friend of Amu's…And a new student here," he said, an evil smirk playing on his face.

_Mom, Dad… Why did this have to happen to me? Why now of all times did he have to come back! _

**_14AmyChan: okay, so that took a while to type up, sorry! _**

**_Ikuto: *holds onto Amu while looking at Kevin angrily* mine. _**

**_Amu: *is being held onto by Ikuto* um… _**

**_DeathlyJester: When did Ikuto get here? _**

**_14AmyChan: please R&R~! *^_^* _**


	21. Chapter 21

**DeathlyJester: Okay, here's chapter 21~ you people ready? I will post links for ALL dresses and shoes mentioned on my profile, so if you're wondering what they look like, there ya go! **

* * *

-Amu's POV-

Kevin….how why when?!

"So, ya miss me Amu?"

"Not at all, life's been great." I said smiling, then walking away with Utau and Rima hot on my heels…

"Who was that?!"

"Uhhh…"

"Yeah! Come on Amu, you've got to tell us."

"Well…He's my ex-boyfriend…I kind of broke up with him, he wanted to get to home plate before he even got to 1st, and I didn't want to. He tried to force me to home run…so I walked away, and moved here, my foster parents at the time weren't the best anyway; happy to have me leave them. That's when Rima's parents contacted me again. And here I am." I said opening up my locker, getting my totally awesome bag shoving my school books into it, we left the school.

"Ne, where's Yaya?"

"I think she's hanging out with some other friends Amu. We should go get some pizza….Ne…How are we going to tell Rima's parents?"

"I don't know Utau…Rima how do you think I should do it?"

"Do what Amu?" One word…CRUD!

"Ikuto….How I should get my nails done…I've been wanting to get them done, but now that the moments come, I can't think of how I want it done." I sighed…My lying skills have gotten better over the years, with all the stupid foster parents. Not all of them were, but 5 of the 7 were…Yes I've been to 7 foster homes…Please don't ask how and why I've been to seven.

(I DON'T THINK FOSTER PARENTS ARE STUPID! Just for the sake of the story I typed that…sorry again.)

"What about a silver and…..navy blue nail?" Ikuto said, I guess he knows nothing about nails, just stated his favorite colors.

"Yeah Amu that'd be so cool!" Utau interjected excitedly. "OH! I can do it! It can be like an ombre from light to dark…then I can add some sparkles and a few black strips and…" And she went on and on and on about how she can do my nails, I mentally sent and S.O.S to Rima.

"Any way Utau, let's get to your house; we need to talk about some stuff, BYE IKUTO!" Rima said dragging me and Utau away, leaving Ikuto wondering what just happened. Once we got to the house, we all ran fast as light to Utau's room.

"I can't believe he almost found out!" I panted, attempting to regain my breath. Suddenly, a bleak thought entered my brain, an observation I could not believe had gone unnoticed until this very moment. "Wait….Ikuto lives here, why did we come here?!"

"I don't know Amu, Rima dragged us here…Anyway I can still do your nails, maybe we can dress up and go eat some where cool 'Smiles Coffeehouse'… cool with you guys?" Utau asked us. (I just made it up, if it's real…I don't own please don't sue meh!) "Sounds great Amu?"

"I'm down with it! I wanna pick out my outfit…Or at least try to." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Okay, anyway~ Amu you can do hair, Rima and I can do makeup, considering you can't see colors right. When it's your turn, I'll do your makeup and Rima can do your hair…So let's get to it!" Utau said hoping off her bed and into her closet; Rima following close behind, with me bringing up the rear. Utau came out with an amazing outfit! She said it was a marron-ish color, with a grayish lace at the top bodice.

Rima looked just as good as Utau… She had on a 'blue' colored dress with a blue collar, and that had a 'white' an inch in boarding it, like a Japanese school uniform! It was baggy, but it was clenched somewhere underneath the bagginess, where it then flowed out with pleats, again, like a school uniform! With white bordering the edge of the skirt a few inches up.

"Okay Amu…I'm going to go in with you to kinda…help you out a little bit." Utau said dragging me inside the torture chamber- closet….yeah closet.

"Okay…So what kinda strikes an interest?" we looked around for a few minutes before I found a cool dress.

"Well….this dress strikes an interest. I love the light tones, it looks AMAZING and the circles look really pretty on it!" I said picking up the knees high dress, to me at least!, It looked really interesting; I mean…It was just a wow moment when I saw it. (I will post the link to the dress on profile…And if anyone wasn't to buy it for me, or any of the other dresses =3 my birthday is in September! Remember that people! It's only…. $20 dollars… =D . If you do, I'll send you the size needed xDDDD[Amy A/N: Really, DJ? XD] What? It's a really nice dress TTT_TTT)

So I went into the dressing room that she had in her room closet and changed into the dress. I must say I looked cute, (I won't say hot, I don't really like being called hot…rather, Beautiful or cute =3 .)

"Oi meh gosh! RIIIIMMMMMAAAA! You HAVE to look at Amu!" After I replaced my non-existing hearing aid, Rima came running in.

"She looks….AMAZING~! You're sooo getting asked out…but you have Ikuto, so you're going to HAVE to say no! I'll try and keep them away!" Rima said smirk on her face.

"Rima….Nagi remember." After Utau's comment Rimas faces was really dark; not like evil dark, but blush dark.

"W-whatever, let's get t-to hair and makeup already!" Rima said running to another area of the room I'd never been in. It was like a salon!

"Whatever Rima! We KNOW you like like him! She just won't admit it…I think if he were to cut his hair, he'd look less like a girl…But even with his long hair…She still likes- nay LOVES him! SIGH…at least you and Ikuto are dating…And going to have a child! Oh I want to have a kid so bad." Utau said looking at the ground

"Why can't you?"

"Well…I think I could handle being pregnant but I've been told by a doctors that it'd never happen…I want to adopt a child…Maybe Korea! Or China or somewhere needed…" Utau said slapping her stomach/womb area.

"I'm sorry Utau."

"Naw don't be, I won't have to go through the pain of child labor ever! Ha-ha, sucks to be you~" Way to kill the mood…I guess that's what she wanted…She got it.

"OKAY! Time for makeup~! I'm going first, Amu…Try not to burn my hair, Rima, nude eye or lip and dark for the one that's not nude colored!" Utau ordered as she sat down in the spinning salon chair

I picked up a hair curler and heat protection and started on her hair. I was going to curl the top layer of her hair, and tie the bottom the longest layer into some buns, pin them on the back of her head, and it'll make her hair look shorter! I'll leave the layers from her shoulder up out, and from shoulder to middle back will be tied…I hope this works! (Look up Bubzbeauty faux short hair video to see how it's done!) I added a silver studded hair clip and BAM…done.

Once I was done I saw what Rima had done with makeup, her lips looked dark, then even darker in the inner area of her lips and the corners of her mouth. Like a dark gray up to black. Her eyes looked like a light gray and darker gray with black eyeliner riming her eyes, with a nice wing at the end, and her checks held some light color too.

"You girls are AMAZING! Better than ANY professional makeup artist I've ever had do my face." Utau yelled jumping from her chair and attacking- hugging….hugging us.

"Now…Amu it's your turn!" And off went the race gun. I was plopped into the chair and was killed-…had my hair and makeup done….At the end I looked really nice! My hair was curled at the bottom layer, and I had a top side bun adorning the top of my head with my top layers, the bun had a flower clip with the same colors as the dress I'm in. Makeup wise it looked nice and natural, like a blushing bride should look! (Bubzbeauty bridal look video ^^; I will never stop referencing her! She's AMAZING!)

"Thanks girls! Rima…ready to die- get your makeup and hair done?" I said smirking and giving the evil eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Rima said giving my smirk right back to me, and plopping into the chair, wrinkling the dress a little bit.

I started at her hair RIGHT away. I started to French rope braid her hair away from her face, starting at the edge of her blunt bangs, and then bringing it back, the same with the other side, I then proceeded to make the two rope braids into one rope braid. Once I was done with that, I twisted them until they made a bun on the back of her hair, then I just pined in place!

(You can already see it coming…Bubzbeauty '3 Min Elegant Twisted Updo' Hair video, you should REALLY check out her videos! There AMAZING!)

"Wow, didn't ever think of doing that with my hair before! Thanks Amu, and Utau…nice use of purple and pink." Rima said looking at the cool eye colors she had on her face, I'm guessing the pink was just on the lid, and the purple color was in the outside of the inner corners (Not in them, that's where a highlight color would go!) and the outer 'V' as well as the crease. It was surrounding the light 'pink', blended in with each other with a glitter on the base of the lid. (No makeup video I know of, just made it up~ ; ] .)

"You look really nice Rima, considering we're already all ready (Haha, didn't see that until I went over it xDDD), let's get to the coffee house, I don't really want to run into Ikuto right now."

"Amu, he's going to find out one way or another. It'd be best to tell him soon. But all matters aside…You just found out, and who knows! Without a Doctor checkup you might not be! We can get you one soon! Like….Next week, and if you are we can tell him that night…Sound okay?"

"Yeah Utau…Sounds great…But how will he react!?"

"I don't think even Utau knows how he would. Were just going to have to wait. So let's not wait on our coffee! We need the energy…Oh yeah sorry Amu, prego women can't have coffee-"

"I hate coffee….toooooooo bitter! I'll take a hot chocolate, with mint and some rose…WHAT!"

"We've never heard of putting rose in hot chocolate."

"Rima's right…Never!"

"Well I LOVE it…" I said walking out of the room laughing.

"Where you girls going?" Snap! Sooooo close!

"We're going to a coffee house, no you can't come! Girl time~! After we're going to go out to dinner, so yeah….don't come looking for us!" Utau yelled dragging Rima and I out of the house- mansion. OH yeah, I forgot to tell ya bout our shoes how silly of me!

Utau's wearing a pair of black 'yeswalker' shoes. They're faux leather, opened toe ankle boots that have to be buckled to be worn, because of the two sides. They've got two studs on the top, on the edge of the two pieces of faux leather.

(WILL POST LINK! Of all of the shoes and dresses =] I LOVE yesstyle. Com…I think I'm going to DIE if I never buy anything from them!)

Rima was wearing a pair of 'SO Central' studded wedges, they were a light 'creamish salmonish' color, with a peak toe and gold studs lining the back.

I was wearing 'Smoothie' studded buckled lace-up boot, they were a light cream color, that you had to lace up, and had a buckle that was at the top with gold studs lining the strap on the buckle, the heel was a few inches, so when we walked past Ikuto, I was only a head and a half shorter than him….DARN! But I don't think I could stand being taller than my boyfriend/husband that's…it's kinda weird!

"Uh….okay?" Ikuto said, that's all I heard before we slammed the door and ran to Utau's nice Toyota Prius, it was a 2012 model with a nice silver finish paint job…the MPH was AMAZING 57 MPG?! The inside was amazing, the seats were nice and soft~ We played BigBang and 2NE1 the who way to the coffee shop!

(My dad does have a Prius, and has gotten the MPG over 60…till one of my brothers drove it and bumped it back to the 50s…)

"NE! AMU! You know this one right?"

"Yeah it's TONIGHT by BIGBANG." I said answering Rima's question.

"Let's SING!"

(I don't own this song, or the English lyrics made by MoA…Found em' on youtube!)

Tonight such a beautiful night sing with me now 2011 follow me

BIGBAGNG BIGBANG we back again one more time say no way, no way,

We back on top so easily! Bigbang Bigbang don't stop, let's play okay okay GO GO GO!

Ya you got me crazy for that love. But I think I've had enough

Cauze you try and shut me down but I just gotta live it up,

I'm never going to settle down I'm a bad boy but I'm nice

I'm never going to be the one for you but let me blow your mind!

When did our love start to die, start to lose the spark in your eye

Cause I'm blaming you and you blame me but really nobody tried

Now my hearts totally numb and it looks like nobody one,

But I won't hang my self all over you, don't think too much it's simple.

Where did you go oh oh way oh!

Just like a star baby you light up my sky,

Where did you go oh away oh oh oh

But in the end you know that we'll be alright HEY!

Tonight~ tonight tonight tonight baby I know that this ain't right,

Why am I so alone tonight?

Feel like nothing's going to take me down ( So what, so what?)

Baby miss the time that you would come around ( NO more no more)

Can't stop this pain that you're dealing,

Try avoiding this feeling but you know that

I love ya girl girl girl girl.

My hearts burning but you say no with the taste of your lips

Just like a blizzard girl you freeze my sole,

T-t-take my sole take my heart back, back to the days when we were young

Lose the drama let's have some fun, don't think too much it's simple!

Where did you go go oh away oh just like a star

Baby you light up my sky ( you light up my sky~)

Where did you go oh away oh but in the end

You know that we'll be alright ( We'll be alright!)

Tonight tonight tonight tonight baby I know that this ain't right,

Why am I so alone tonight?

Where did you go oh away oh (Tonight)

Just like a star baby you light up my sky (Such a beautiful night)

Where did you go oh away oh oh oh but in the end

You know that we'll be alright (Goodnight)

*WHEW! I just typed all of though lyrics…by MEMORIE! Because I couldn't find this song version ANYWHERE on Google…stupid Google!*

"Well girls we're here and we sounded AMAZING! We should totally start a group!" Utau said pulling into a parking space of the café.

"We should Utau, Amu what do you think? Utau could play guitar, I can do bass and…uh…you could?"

"I do play piano, I can do key board!" I said jumping up and down in the car seat.

"Awesome…Now we need a drummer! And a cool name." Rima stated 'drumming' on the dashboard before Utau slapped her hands.

"What would we call ourselves?" Utau asked us.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"How about 'Spades'. You know like cards!" Rima said hopping out of the car, and into the coffee shop. (Miki was always my favorite of Amu's charas…Cause I'm so much like her xD kinda~)

Utau and I just looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Spades it was.

-Inside the coffee house-

"I have a conamocha* with two shots of espresso, blondie'll have an mocha with coconut, and pinkie will have a milk chocolate hot chocolate with mint and rose and two of those chocolate chip cookies you've got in the case. They'll all be larges, the drinks, and this'll run debt." Utau said reciting out orders to the collage looking man behind the counter.

"Okay so large conamocha, mocha with coconut and milk hot chocolate with mint and rose cookies, run this card debt, that's going to be…$14.47." The man said eyeing us. He looked really cute- IKUTO THINK OF IKUTO! He was okay looking, has a slight 'tan', light eyes (Known as HAZEL…I've got hazel eyes well more green and blue than brown…but still! :3 ) he looked built, okayish face, that was really smexy, IKUTOOOOO! He had an okayish face, over all….s- okay….Just okay.

"So what's your name's chickas?" He said in a nice deep tone that made you wanna melt- barf….I wanna barf.

"Well I'm Utau, this is Rima and pinkie over there is Amu."

"Well, I'm Nate. Nice to meet you girls, so what school you go to?"

"We go to the local high-school." Rima said giving him the look of evil. "And so do our boyfriends." She added…Wow I never knew she thought of Nagi like that… hehe I'll get on her for that later!

"Well I've got a girlfriend, her names Rebecca…Shesh why can't a guy ever be friends with a girl without her thinking he's flirting…Sad world we live in…sad sad world." He said. Rima blushed and said sorry while he made our coffees.

* * *

**Deathly Jester: Okay….around 3,000+ words…not bad! For a girl whose leg and foot was almost broken.**

***Conamocha is a mocha with ice…so an iced mocha…My local AWESOME coffee house that I will not name because you could google it even though the wrong one comes up!**

**SO again, read and review =] I will be waiting along with Amy-chan…and trust me I know when you don't review, over 85 views and maybe two reviews? No. Just no….**

**14AmyChan: So, please do us a favor and review~! Because giving writers no reviews is like giving a car no gas. .**

**Bye! ~~~**

**God bless ya and have an AMAZING DAY (or night, or afternoon, or week, or….)**


	22. Chapter 22

14AmyChan: okay, so up and kickin' with another chapter~! *^_^*

Amu: let's get on with it!

14AmyChan: okay! Sheesh….

* * *

~Amu's POV~

I have to admit, the coffee house was a bit of a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing number one, we decided to make a band! How awesome is that! Good thing number two, I was able to keep my mind off the stupid pregnancy test from earlier and its dreaded results. Good thing number three, I was able to just hang out with my best girlfriends!

How was it a bad thing, you might ask? Bad thing number one: Boys. Lots and lots of them. No joke, every time I turned around, there was another guy looking at us, wanting to talk to us, or just in the way. Some of them looked good, some of them didn't. But I had to remember Ikuto! You know, the one boy who can practically make my heart stop with that stupid (yet sexy) smirk of his? The guy who was so amazing that he—yeah, you get the picture now, so I'm just gonna move on…Yeah.

We had left the coffee house and were on the road back to Rima's place, pounding out the ideas for Spades—our new group—on the way. We had decided that I'd be keyboardist, Rima had dibbs on base, and Utau could rock on a guitar pretty well. It was kind of obvious that she'd also be lead vocalist with me and Rima in the background. Have you heard that girl sing? But we still had one tiiiny problem…

"What about Saaya?" Rima tossed out there, referring—of course—to the empty position of drummer. After a moment, we all grimaced. There was no way, she'd just come into the band and mess everything up, wanting to be the center of attention and all. We immediately disregarded the thought.

"How about Kukai?" I asked, just for kicks. Both of my friends just glared at me. I raised my hands in mock surrender. I knew just as well as they did that; this was going to be a girl band, and that meant: **no boys allowed**. Sorry, guys. Utau turned her attention back on the road. She thought for a moment.

"What about Yaya?" she mused. Rima and I fell silent. I don't know what she was thinking, but my head went something along the lines of Why didn't I think of that?!

"Yaya?" Rima asked as if she'd never heard the name before. I cocked a curious eyebrow at her. Why not let Yaya in? We hung out with her on a daily basis, she was hyper enough to be a drummer, and the only thing we needed to do is make sure she can actually play.

So that's what we did when we got to Rima's. We called Yaya over, gave her directions to get to Rima's, hustled to the garage, and "auditioned" Yaya. It didn't take very long; it was obvious the girl knew what she was doing. Her hyper eyes focused on the fun, and her silly grin had a touch of seriousness to it. That and she sounded super epic! It was decided. Yaya was going to be the Spade's drummer.

With all the band stuff going on, avoiding Kevin, and making sure Ikuto didn't suspect a thing, the week passed by way too fast for my liking. Before I knew it, I was in the doctor's office, waiting on news that I hoped would contain news of no baby. Rima, Utau, and Yaya were waiting outside, so I was here by myself.

"Miss Hinamori?" the doctor asked as he entered the room. I sat there with bated breath. How is it that a week can pass by in a paragraph and a few moments can seem like an eternity?!  
I nodded my head slowly in response to the doctor's question, affirming my own last name. Of course I knew my own last name. Duh!

"So… what are the results?" I asked, rushed at first, but then I hesitated toward the end. Why, you might ask? How would you feel as a senior in high school asking if she were going to have a baby? That's some scary crap right there!

"I don't know if this is good news or bad news, but…" the doctor said. He must have realized how torturous this was for me, especially after that introduction, because his face split in a grin and he held his clip board to his chest. "You are pregnant," he beamed, as if it were the happiest thing in the world.  
I couldn't decide if that were the case or not. I was pregnant. Me. But it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to be married first, preferably with a job. I knew full well that I was just a kid myself. A kid that couldn't—OMIGOSH! What if the baby's colorblind? Well it shouldn't be genetic… it was something I'd gotten later in life, but still! There's an actual baby IN MY STOMACH! Well, womb, but to-mae-to to-mah-to….

"I'm…" See? I can't even choke out the word! Oh, no… How am I going to tell Ikuto?! He's the father! Well, there's no doubt of that, he's the only one who could be the father… wait, that means I'm going to be a mother! A mother! I smiled wait… I don't know what real mothers are supposed to be like! What if I mess up?

I know, some of you are asking "Amu, why don't you just get rid of the baby?", but that's not an option. I mean, yes, it's a legal option, but it's not right. I'm not going to kill a baby because I'm scared! But yeah, I'm scared. I'm freaked. I'm … going to be a mom…

…

HOLY CRAP!

"Amu?" a voice called from the other side of the door. Well, three voices. Those belonging to my best friends. They opened the door to see the doctor—and if looks could kill, he'd be arrested for three manslaughter cases—and me. I probably looked as freaked as I felt, because they completely ignored the glare they were getting and rushed to my side. Good thing, too, because I really needed them. It looked like they already knew what the doctor said.

"Amu-chii?" Yaya asked, offering up a lollipop. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed at her attempt to cheer me up, but as it was, I just took the pop and stuck it in my mouth; grateful with the cherry flavor erupted in my mouth. With that, we left the office, paid for my visit, and made our way to the park. It was the most neutral and safe place we could think of to talk.

We found a set of swings and they sat me down. I was still in shock. Me… pregnant… with a baby… in my stomach… me…

"What do I do now?" I asked, trying to keep my shaking voice firm. I needed to be strong now, but I didn't see how I could. There is a freaking baby in my stomach! Good thing for me I have awesome friends who knew exactly what I should do.

"You need to call him," Rima said, softly and reassuring, but also firm. I knew in my head and my gut that was exactly what I should do, but I couldn't reach for my phone. I tried but, I couldn't do anything… I felt so lost and confused. Did I mention there is a living, breathing, human inside me right now? Called a baby?! In my hazed state, I closed my eyes and shook my head. Hard. I felt a hand come from behind and place itself on my head. Soft yet firm, the hand had prevented me from hitting my head against the chain of the swing.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I. Am. PREGNANT! I opened my eyes to see all three of my friends in front of me, staring at the person who was behind me. I should have known. I tilted my head back to see him.

Even in no color, and at sunset in the middle of the park, Ikuto still looked hot. Especially when he came around, sat on the swing beside mine, and looked me in the eye.

"We're gonna give you guys some space," Utau said, leading Rima and Yaya away. On the one hand, I needed to talk to him right now, and I needed to do it alone. On the other hand, I really wished they hadn't left.

I sighed and looked Ikuto in the eye, knowing the look he was giving me. He was confused, and he wanted answers. I suppose I would too if he'd practically ditched me to hang out with his friends for a week. I took a shaky breath, and the news spilled out.

"IkutoI'mpregnant!"

_Mom…Dad… please don't let him abandon me…_

* * *

_Okay this is Deathly: I've revived a guest review, so I couldn't reply to her in a PM like I usually do. So, JustThatGirl =] Thanks for your review, I love Bubz too, and I hope to hear from you again! We'll do that for sure, can't have the errors keep spilling up can we ; ] thanks again, bye~_

* * *

14AmyChan: okay, so there's one chapter up and running~! *^_^*

Ikuto: Why am I so silent?

14AmyChan: Because it's more dramatic?

Ikuto: *sarcastic eyebrow raise*

14AmyChan: aaaany way… ^^; PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~! *^_^*

DJ: Yeah, cause I know some people!


	23. Chapter 23

_**DeathlyJester: OKAY! Here I am! =D I'm really happy because, I counted all the views I've EVER had and this is the number that came up! **_

_**3,290,566 views. **_

_**You can see why I'm happy, and that's from February of 2011 thought March 4th 2013 5:07 PM. **_

_**So yes I'm VERY happy with this! I did have some stories up around…2010ish, but deleted them due to the fact they sucked…Really bad x3 so anyway- **_

_**Ikuto: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER WHAT DO I SAY! **_

_**Amu: Yes please no more stalling **_

_**DJ: You think I'm stalling about this? I'm not this is real…but seeing as a lot of you weren't happy about the cliffhanger I'll get on with it….I, nor Amy-Chan own Shugo Chara…. TTT_TTT**_

_**(Current day, May 2nd: Sorry...lost the file and couldn't update!)**_

* * *

-Ikuto's POV-

Pregnant…Amu…Father…me?

"Am I the father?"

"Yes! You're the only one I've- uh…..ya know." Amu was blushing really bad at this point. Okay…SO that's good! I'm the father- wait…I'm going to be a father.

I started to fall onto one on the swing seats, luckily it caught me.

"I'm going to be a father…You and I as parents! When did you find out?!" I half yelled half whispered if you can really even do that.

"I took a home test in the school about a week and a half ago, but had a doctor check for sure to know, because home tests can lie, and I found out about an…an hour ago that I was…Only Utau, Rima and Yaya know about it. They were the ones who made me take the test." Amu said, swinging a little bit on the swing that she was sitting on; she looked really scared on what I was going to do or say.

"Well….SIGH I think I'm going to need to need to clear out one of the guest rooms." I said smiling at her before I pulled her into a hug.

"Wait…You mean you're not mad?"

"How could I ever be mad at the girl I love?"

"I don't know….You could be mad! Like say I kept a secret from you and you never knew about it, what would you do?"

"I guess I'd be a little mad…Why? Do you have a secret I don't know about?"

"No! I was just asking…" Amu said looking flustered…Okay if you say so.

"So what should we do to celebrate? Pizza? Ice cream? Calling my parents- CRAP! Oh gosh what are my parents going to think about this….Snap I'm in for it! OH gosh, what are we going to do! OH wait….yeah they're out of town for the rest of the month….Yay~" I said making a cat like face. It's just a habit I picked up for whenever I was really happy. And right now, I was.

-Amu's POV-

When Ikuto started looking like a cat, I started laughing my butt off.

"Why are you laughing?" Ikuto said tickling my sides.

"A.) you're stabbing my sides; I'm not ticklish on my side or stomach at all and B.) You looked like a cat!" I said rubbing my sides, still laughing.

"Oh…Well you know what they say!"

"…Yes?"

"Oh I thought Miss. Smarty Pants would know the answer to that…Laughter is the best medicine!" Ikuto said walking with me to his car. When he opened up the door for me, I took no time in slipping into the car. I pulled out my phone and texted Utau to tell her and Rima I was going to hang out with Ikuto.

'Okay, try and be safe Amu! Rima and I are going to go buy some baby book and stuff like that! Bye!' was her reply, I wanted so bad to text back that they didn't have to, but knowing them, they'll never listen to me saying 'NO' to them shopping.

"Who was that?" Ikuto said peering over into my cell phone.

"It was just Utau, said her and Rima are going to go buy some baby stuff! SIGH. So what we going to do?"

"Well, if you're going to move into my home, we're going to need to move some of your things from you're apartment, speaking of which, where is your apartment?"

"It's on the corner of 1st and Jester Street. Just take 5th Avenue up to the court house and turn right on 1st and just keep driving till you hit the corner of Jester." I said leaning back into the car seat, trying to fall asleep for as long as I could.

As long as I could didn't last as long as I had hoped, we arrived at my house' in a few minutes.

"Amu, wake up, were here!" Ikuto said nudging me awake…if it weren't for the fact he's my boyfriend I would Sakura punch him all the way to Suna! **(A/N: Naruto fans, you out there?**_/A/N: me…?_**)**

"Never and I mean NEVER wake me up from my naps! I'll let it slide this time but SIGH sorry….I'm so tired!" I said throwing my arms around everywhere.

"Okay, okay~ I won't wake you from your naps UNLESS you've got a class or-"

"SCHOOL! How am I going to go to school when I'm pregnant! People are going to eat this up! Wha~!" I cried.

"Well….We could homeschool…? I hear it's really good for you!" Ikuto said smirking like he just solved world hunger.

"What do you mean we? You've got an AMAZING school life!"

"But without knowing you're okay, I'd be really worried! And besides, aside from having to buy the books, you have to complete 1,000 hours of instruction. At least 600 of these hours must be in the five core subjects below. At least 400 of the 600 must occur at 'the regular home school location.' Requirements must be met within the school term (12 months or less) the parents establish, and one lesson a subject counts an hour…So considering it's only the start of October, we've already done a month of school, cause I started in the start August. It's September now. Problem solved! We can talk about this later; when I can talk with my parents, for now let's go get you packed!" Ikuto said hopping out of the car and into the large building.

"Okay….YAWN!" I said getting out and following him.

-Inside Amu's Apartment room-

"UGH! Okay, I think this is the last one! Dang you didn't pack much." Ikuto said looking at the 7 small-medium boxes.

"Well, I was going to fill the rooms in later when I got a job but…"

"You're coming to live with us…So you can 'help' me pay for some stuff…." Ikuto said while he was loading a bag cart up with my boxes. My land lord was shocked to hear that I was moving in with him, but while Ikuto was out of ear shot, I told him I was moving in with his sister, who's like my sister….Yeah… He was okay with letting me go after that.

After everything was packed up, we left for my new home.

* * *

_**DeathlyJester: Okay, I think this is good, I've been sick, in pain, doing a lot of school and social life stuff, so yeah, my reasoning for not updating ^^; **_

_**Please R&R, We just might update faster ; ] **_

_**GOD BLESS!~ **_

_**14AmyChan: wish me luck~!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**14AmyChan: okay, so I know it's been a while, and I felt really bad, so I made my chapter longer than the last one I did. ^^;**_

_**Ikuto: why do you always write in Amu's point of view?**_

_**14AmyChan: um… neither DJ nor I own Shugo Chara~! Please enjoy~! *^_^***_

~Amu's POV~

After I'd moved into the guest room—which everyone in the house deemed okay for some odd reason—I sat down on my new bed and began to seriously think about my situation.  
Again.  
1) I'm going to be a mom.  
2) I'm possibly going to be home schooled by boyfriend's parents.  
3) I've moved into my best friend and boyfriend's house. I grabbed the nearest pillow and held it closely. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm my thoughts. It seemed to work for a while. Until I heard arguing.

At first I thought I was imagining things. I surly must have been. But no, I wasn't imagining. It was two male voices, one of which was obviously Ikuto's. The other, I presumed to be his father's. I didn't want to snoop, so I tried a full seven seconds to tune them out and listen to some KPOP song in my head. It didn't work. Especially when I heard a reference that was obviously about me.

"You're throwing your life away for some girl!" Ikuto's father whispered harshly. Well, as whispered as he could get while still sounding scary. Which—yes—I found the man a little intimidating, but if he raised Ikuto to be so amazing, he couldn't be so bad, right? My mixed impressions of the man were being tested with his verbal attack on me.

"Dad, she's not just some girl, she's—" but Ikuto didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying. I'm sure I was missing some visual cue from his father along with his interruption.

"I know, she's the girl you had an accident with and got pregnant," Ikuto's father's aggravated voice chilled me to the bone. No joke. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I held my pillow. I couldn't help it now. I was listening. And even worse. Ikuto wasn't saying a thing. A painful silence passed before the elder man sighed. "Look, Ikuto…" the man said before lowering his voice. I couldn't hear what he muttered next, but I didn't need to. I had heard enough.

I don't know how long I sat there. I know right after the father-son talk, the elder man had left, leaving Ikuto outside my room. While I'm not sure how long he stood there, I know he did leave. As soon as he did, I wasted no time. I was upset, insecure, and hurt, not by what Ikuto's father had said—though that did sound smart—but by my boyfriend's silence.

I tossed my pillow aside, left the house as quietly as I could, and ran down the street, making my way to the park. Yes, I had just had another emotional breakdown there a few hours ago, so it was familiar and a safe place for me. Give a girl a break, jeez. I sat there crying for who knows how long. I know when I finally opened my eyes—which had ceased crying due to lack of moisture—it was dark. And cold, I sneezed.

"A pregnant girl shouldn't be outside when it's so cold. She might get sick," a voice softly reprimanded behind me. I turned and looked into the face of Rima, who simply walked over and grabbed my hand and led me off the swing. I just let her. I felt so empty. We made it to her car and sat in its warmth for a grand total of three seconds.

"So what's up? Shouldn't you be at Utau and Ikuto's?" Rima asked, finally turning to me. If I had any tears left, they would have shed now. I had seen the world in grayscale for the past few years, but almost never before had it seemed so bleak. I took a shaky breath.

"I just ruined his life…" I finally choked out. I didn't say it loudly, but Rima heard me all the same. She always does. However, she also always—

"No, you didn't" she disagreed firmly. I sighed mentally. She always does this, always tells me the opposite of what I tell her. To prove my point, I laid my hand on my stomach and began laying out the facts for her.

"Rima, I'm pregnant with his child. It's causing him to leave his school, his social circle of friends, everything he's known for the past three years. Because of me, he won't be able to walk across stage and get his diploma. Without that thing, his life is going to be that much harder, and it's my entire fault! If I'd just—"

"Just what?" Rima asked, cutting me off. Though, honestly, I have no idea what I would have said next, I was pretty much rambling at that point. Well-founded rambling, mind you, but rambling all the same. Knowing that, I kept my mouth shut and tried thinking about it. To me, everything I'd said was the truth. The cold, hard—

"Just not gone to that party? Just not had that drink? Just not gotten in trouble and had Ikuto save you? Just come back to your senses sooner?" Rima drilled me with questions as she started her car, pulled out of the park's parking lot, and made her way to the streets. The more she talked, the more I realized it wasn't just _one_ decision that led to all of this. It was several little ones. If I would have changed any of those choices, we wouldn't be stuck in this predicament. Before I could contemplate further, Rima continued.

"Yeah, you could have, but you didn't. You both made choices that night, and now you're living with it. It's not about what you _could_ have done; it's about what you're _going_ to do. So worrying about what could have been is kind of pointless, don't you think?" Rima asked as she pulled in front of my current residence. Ikuto and Utau's house. I looked at it, unsure of what to do next.

"But Rima, I still ruined his life…" I pointed out again, guilt tripping me up once more. My sadness started to rise in my throat, and suddenly I couldn't bear to look at the house any more. I cast my eyes to my knees, which were buckled together under my jeans.

"Ruined? I don't really think so…" Rima shut off the car, which remained warm. Even her voice sounded warm. "Changed? Yeah, all of our lives are changed by this, but I wouldn't say 'ruined'. It's gonna be tough, but that's what you've got all of us for. Even that worried looking kid waiting up for you on the porch."

Now _that_ confused me. I get we were having some really deep conversation, but what did she mean by that? Shocked, confused, and not to mention really curious, I saw Ikuto stand up from sitting on a chair on the porch. He just stood there, waiting. But why…? How…?

"He called me to pick you up. He thought you were angry at him," Rima explained, leaning back in her chair, a satisfied smile on her face. I just deadpanned at her.

"You mean you didn't mean any of that, and you were just trying to get me back here?" I asked, thoroughly not impressed with the situation. For a while, I thought she had meant it!

"I never said that," Rima said, sitting up and staring me in the face. She was serious, and I couldn't help but gulp a little bit. She wasn't scary, like Ikuto's father still was, but she was really intense. "I meant it, but really it's up to you."

Trying to wrap my brain around the concept, I nodded dumbly. I just didn't know what to say anymore. I ruined his life, I didn't ruin his life. Pregnant is a bad and scary thing, pregnant is a good and changing thing. I just don't get it all. Mind blown, I stumbled out of the car and turned to face Rima. Regardless of why, she had still come and helped me in my time of emotional need, so I felt I should thank her.

"By the way, we should have our band gig next week," Rima stated bluntly, as if unaware of what she had just said. If I had water, I would have done a spit-take.

"What?! Do you seriously think we're ready?" I freaked out, thank you forgotten, replaced by shock. We had only been practicing about a month, and we had no solid songs ready. Not to mention where we would play!

"Next week is my mom's birthday, and she asked us to play for her party," Rima shrugged as if it were no big deal. In a hurry, she started her car again. "Speaking of mom, she wanted me back as soon as possible. She's making au gratin potatoes tonight and I want some. Later!"

I would have interjected, but she rushed off so fast, I didn't really have much time to say much of anything. I turned around to see Ikuto still waiting for me. Knowing he would make me want to smile, but remembering that he hadn't said anything in the face of his father combated the urge. I walked up to him, gratefulness and sorrow tugging my heart in two directions at once. Oh yeah, and panic, panic too.

_Mom, dad… when did my life become so hectic?_

_**14AmyChan: okay, so that's my chapter, and I hope you all like it~! *^_^***_

_**Amu: why do you make life so hard?**_

_**14AmyChan: why do you think life should be so easy?**_

_**Amu: 0.o**_

_**14AmyChan: please read and review~! *^_^***_


End file.
